


DanganEddsworld-TomTord

by Eggplantouma



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Danganronpa AU, Fluff, How does tagging work?, M/M, eddsworld in the danganronpa universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplantouma/pseuds/Eggplantouma
Summary: The Eddsworld crew might be in some trouble. A killing game trouble. As everything starts going wrong, how will anything be right?(This is mostly TordTom instead so eh)





	1. After the End There’s a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop first story here! You can also see my Wattpad version if you want! Just in case anybody from wattpad sees this, just know that I am the same person k?

A/n: none of the pictures or music belong to me obviously. The only two things that do belong to me are the cover and the story. 

Tord had left a scar on the trio. Their lives had gotten better after the incident but the unfortunate end of their trust in him had officially left them wounded. The group had gotten better and mostly moved on. That was until on a particular day, another story began.

Edd opened his door to find an envelope on the ground. He looked around the hallway but nobody was around. He shrugged and opened the envelope. 

'COME TO OUR OPEN HOUSE PARTY TODAY FOR A CELEBRATION FOR OUR APARTMENT'S 3RD ANNIVERSARY! 

Our building isn't big enough to host everyone so we'd like to invite you to this address (insert address).

Our party has free food and great music! We have alcohol beverages as well! Wear something casual for the event because we want to welcome vistors.

Party begins at 6:00 PM'

Edd grinned. He knocked on Tom's door. "Tom! Tom! We're going to a party!"

The door opened and Tom yawned. "Party? Eh, not in the mood." He then started to close the door.

Edd pouted. He looked at the invite in his hands. He started to smirk. "Well, there is free alcohol too."

Tom swung the door back open. "When's the party starting?"

"6:00", Edd cheered.

. . .

After Edd told Matt, the group got ready for the party. Edd wore his usual attire. The only real difference was his hair which was a little bit neater. Tom also wore his normal choice of clothing but didn't do anything to change his looks. Matt on the other hand, made sure he was as beautiful as possible and even bought new shoes. He went as far as to wear normal blazer...that sparkled.

"Uh Matt? You don't need to look so fancy.", Tom said, slightly weirded out. 

"But it's a party! We should look our best when going to one!" Matt gasped.

Tom rolled his nonexistent eyes.

Edd shrugged. As long as they were happy, he really didn't mind what they wore. 

"Let's go!", he shouted. His excitement was bubbling as Matt shouted, "Yeah!" Tom just nodded. The group went out to find the address.

. . .

Just as they arrived, they were met with a strange building. It was a school like building that had this sad feeling to it. It was almost recognizable as if it made a huge inpact on their lives. They couldn't touch on why, however, because as soon as they stepped foot into the building, their vision grew hazy. Edd was the first to fall and while Matt caught Edd, both immediatly fell unconcious. Tom collapsed right after that, and the last thing he heard, was the word, erase. It rung through his mind as he closed his eyes, subjecting him to darkness.

A stuffed bear resembling Tomee bear laughed. "Phuhuhu!"

That was the beginning of a dark adventure that would scar the group even more than the incident.


	2. Introducing Tomeekuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos will begin

Tom woke up with a pounding headache. "Did I drink that much alcohol?" He reached over to his side only to find that there was nothing there. His eyes shot open. "WHERE AM I?!" 

He got up from an unfamiliar bed and stared at a the room. The closet was open and had blue hoodies hanging from hangers. His shirts and pants were also neatly folded up nicely. Another door led to the bathroom which had the usual thing a bathroom has. He also noticed a camera and moniter. The camera slightly creeped him out while he wondered why the moniter was in a corner. Tom got up and left the room. He was in a hallway full of sickening colors. A bright pink and green were patterned on the floor. He felt like vomitting at the sight. He noticed that there were more cameras and moniters on the plum colored walls. There were no windows whatsoever and many old vines growing from the corners. There were other doors with pictures of his friends and other people. 

The moniters brightened up and showed a teddy bear that looked a lot like tomee bear. "All students head to the gym right now. There is an important announcement that you need to listen to. If you don't know where to go then check your pockets for a special gift from me!" 

Tom instinctively reached into his pocket to touch a phone like device. It definitely wasn't his phone though. He pulled the object out. The screen lit up and showed his name. It was a student handbook. (Danganronpa fans should already know this)

There were several tabs on the screen. Tom pressed on the map tab. He looked at it and went to the gym as told. He was wary of this situation. Other people have opened the doors and entered the hallway. Edd and Matt were among them and rushed up to Tom when they saw him. 

"Did you see that bear? He looked a lot like Tomee bear.", Edd said. He looked frightened and curious about this. Matt had also seemed very curious about this. They looked hurried to the gym while other people followed them behind. They seemed familiar.

Once they got to the gym using their handbooks, everyone just looked around as they entered. Edd quietly said, "woah" while Matt is just looking at a mirror. Tom was tense and on guard while he looked around. It was a normal gym with a few motivational signs here and there. The signs have the reoccuring theme of murder in them. One example would be, "be confident! Be brave! Then you'd be strong enough to kill!"

Everyone was tense. It didn't help when they heard, "Phuhuhuhu". It echoed throughout the gym. Suddenly, at the very front of the gym, a bear jumped up and landed on the podium. 

"Oh dear! Seems like the students are actually only going back to school! Dropouts these days.", it spoke.

"Holy potato chips in a nacho salad! What are you?!", Tom yelled. Another girl with the same eyeless state also screamed this at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment but got back to the bear.

"Hello rude students. I am Tomeekuma! Now, we have some things to go over. First off, the rules are in the handbook. Second off, I am your schoolmaster. Now, you must be confused.", the bear said. It laughed for a moment. Everyone in the room were shocked at the bear talking.

"Hey loser! Mind showing us your real face?", a male wearing green grumbled. Tom recognized him. He was their neighbor, Eduardo. Right next to him was Mark. Unfortunately Jon wasn't there due to the incident.

"This IS my real face! Get used to it! Now, you are trapped in a school. Here's the twist though. I am really bored of everyone so...to spice things up a bit, I am hosting a killing game!", the words coming out of the bear's mouth kept everyone standing in disbelief. Tom felt weakened. This teddy bear, Tomeekuma resembled Tomee bear. Tomee bear was supposed to be an innocent stuffed toy but this bear was clearly not the same.

"What are you talking about?", a voice growled. This one had a foreign accent Tom can recognize from anywhere. Tord and two other people were standing behind him. Tord was mainly glaring at the stuffed bear. Tomeekuma tilted his head. "Why, I'm glad you asked! I am very happy to show you the time of your life." Its voice became more sinister with every word it spewed out. "We are going to have a killing game. A student has to kill another student in order to be set free. Of course it isn't that easy. We have to go through a trial first. If everyone votes for the wrong person, then the murderer gets to leave while everyone else dies. If everyone votes for the killer, then the killer will be executed. We do this cycle until you figure out the person behind this game" 

"No way! We aren't doing this!", Edd protested. Other people started to do the same. Matt nodded his head. "This is insane!"

Tomeekuma then shouted, "YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME. I WILL PUNISH ALL OF YOU." His voice then grew more quiter and eery. "I will make sure each and every one of you will be tortured to death"

None of the people in the room spoke. Tomeekuma laughed again. "Now, here's your first motive. If you suceed in murdering someone and getting away with it, then you get to choose another person to leave with you. However, if no murder happens, I will be forced to give you all severe punishments."

Everything stayed silent until the girl with no eyes asked, "Why should we be intiminated by a stuffed bear?"

Tomeekuma then said, "Tamara, here's what I've done to many people." He showed her a picture of a dead body. She gulped.

"Off you go now! Be settled in!", the bear chirped. He left the room by jumping down and disappearing in the floor. The rest of the people in the room were stiff but decided to explore and meet other people.

Tom met with Tamara, Matilda, Ell, Elana, Marcy, Paula, Patricia, Tori(reluctantly), Paul, and Patryck. Most of them were nice. Elana and Tori weren't the nicest but he's seen worse. He deliberately avoided Mark, Eduardo, and Tord but eventually ran into them at different times. Eduardo and Mark were cold towards him but not as cold as they were towards Tord. He did kill Jon after all. Tom didn't exactly have the best interaction with Tord but it somehow didn't lead into a fist fight.

"So, we meet again, Thomas. Do you like what you did to me?", Tord asked, referring to his scars and arm. 

"You did that to yourself. You shouldn't have come back.", Tom spat.

"You are right. My army kicked me out after that incident. I was lucky to have my two best soldiers still loyal to me.", Tord stated. He expected Tom to explode in anger at him but the other male just gave out a tired sigh.

"I guess we both lost something.", Tom simply said. He walked away.

"Wait, Thomas!", Tord yelled.

The eyeless man stopped and turned around. His 'eyes' narrowed. "What?"

"Let's have a truce during this killing game. I won't hurt you and you won't hurt me.", Tord offered.

"Fine, I don't trust you but I'll consider it. But if you dare break the truce or touch my friends, then I won't hesitate to kill you.", Tom said while glaring right into Tord's eye.

The other man chuckled, "classic stupid Tom. Even if I did touch a hair on your head, you wouldn't be able to poke me, let alone, kill me."

Tom rolled his nonexistent eyes. "Never thought I'd find anyone more narcissistic than Matt."

Tord let out a small laugh. It was strange to know you can just talk to someone who could potentionally kill you in a fair manner. He couldn't believe how much calmer Tom was.

. . .

The motive made Tom stay up all night. Anyone could pick the lock on his door. Tord could potentionally kill him. He was still tired though. He tried staying awake but failed. Little did he know, the first murderer already created a scene of murder.

In the morning, Tom made his way to the food hall when he realized he hasn't eaten anything the other day. Edd tagged along with him but Matt was still asleep. When they made their way to the food hall, a surprise greeted them. It was a bloody corpse.

Eduardo's bloody corpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so long!


	3. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shocking news comes some clues leading to more shocking news...

Edd screamed. Everyone who wasn't there ran towards the source of the noise. They stopped when they saw Eduardo's body. A knife was sticking out of his abdomen and his body was sat up against the wall. 

"Phuhuhu!", says a familiar bear. Tomeekuma seemed happy with this turn of events. "I expected murder but I didn't expect it to happen so quickly! I love the bloodthirsty culprit already!" 

Tamara growled and went to hit the bear. Tori stopped her before she took another step. "Tamara, the rules say not to hit the schoolmaster. For now we should follow them." Tori's eyes narrowed at Tomeekuma.

"Get your hands off of me.", Tamara scowled. 

"Now, I have a special little present for you to figure who the culprit is!", Tomeekuma exclaimed, happily. He takes out a tablet like device. Its screen lit up and said, Tomeekuma File. "Your student handbooks should have one of these."

Everyone looked in their student handbook. 

Tom clicked on the tab named, Evidence.

Tomeekuma file:

Victim: Eduardo

Estimated time of death: 12:00

Found: 6:00

Cause of death: knife wound in the abdomen

Additional wounds: none

additional information: 6 hours to clean up incompletely

There was still more space for evidence. After reading that Tom sighed. Tomeekuma giggled. "The victim's room is open for investigation!" He disappeared after saying those words.

"Oh no! I can't believe someone died!", Matt shouted. Edd was quiet and very pale.

"Guys, let's go investigate his room. We might find some stuff there.", Tom said in a grumpy tone. The trio made their way into Eduardo's room. There were quite a lot of clues in the room. Tom made note of it. The other people in the room were Tord, Ell, Tamara, Matilda, and Mark.

There was a red stain on the floor, a kitchen knife with a slightly bloody handle, an open vent in the bathroom, and a can of coca cola. Tom took a look at the coca cola. He then looked at Edd and Ell. "It wasn't me. Tom, I didn't do it!", Edd said quickly. He started panicking but Matt managed to calm him down and walked out of the room.

Ell denied the fact that she murdered anyone.

Tom walked up to Ell and began to talk to her. "What were you doing before the body was found?"

She looked at Tom and shook. "I was with Tori and Tamara. We were walking to the gym and saw Mark on the way too. We were planning on taking Matilda with us but she wanted to keep sleeping."

He added Ell's alibi to the evidence section. 

He went to talk to Tord about what he was doing in the morning. "I was with Paul and Patryck in one of the classrooms. Don't worry about us scheming something. We were just planning on ending this game."

Tom added Tord's alibi to the evidence section.

He then talked to Mark who only blamed Edd for the murder.

. . .

Tom had no idea that there was a weapon armory in the school building until now. There he was, standing in front of a shelf full of combat knives and guns. There seemed to be a knife missing. He added this to his evidence. The other people in his room, were Elana, Marcy and Matilda. He interrogated them and left.

. . . (The rest is just alibis)

After a bit of investigating, Tom reviewed over what he gathered.

Kitchen knife in Eduardo's room

Bloody kitchen knife handle 

Can of coca cola

Open vent

Blood stain in Eduardo's room.

Combat knife in Eduardo's abdomen

Tomeekuma file

Ell's testimony

Tord's testimony

Tom's testimony

Matt's testimony (sleeping)

Elana's testimony (being with Marcy in another classroom)

Armory's missing combat knife

Kitchen's missing kitchen knife

Pink socks and broken glass in the washing machine (Edd's socks)

Right after he was done looking at it, the moniters on the wall turned on and showed Tomeekuma sitting in a chair while holding a wine glass. "Well you had enough time. Go to the elevator near the lobby. It should be open, so, go in there and wait for everyone. If you don't go there, I'll force you to go in!"

The screens turned black again. Tom narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna need some alcohol with this."

. . .

Once everyone was in the elevator, the doors closed. Tom looked through his student handbook again. He checked the file that said report card. It showed information on other "students".

He couldn't care less. He talked to Edd to see how he was holding up. The other boy said he was fine but Tom could tell he was nervous. The elevator went down to another floor. The doors slowly opened to show a large room.

The doors slowly opened to show a large room 

 

Tomeekuma started directing them to their assigned spots. "You'll stay in this arrangement for all the trials."

Tom stood next to Tord and Edd. Tord being on his left and Edd on his right. Tomeekuma sat on the high chair. 

Tomeekuma shouted, "This trial is now starting!"


	4. Running with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very soon the killer will be revealed

The trial room is quiet for a moment. That was, until Mark growled. "It's already obvious who did it! That cola loving boy was the one who killed Eduardo!"

Edd quickly retorted this with, "I wouldn't even think about killing anyone! You don't even have good evidence of that I was the one who did it!" 

"but the can of cola is evidence!", Mark shouted. Elana scoffed at him.

"Well, the cola loving girl can be the culprit too."

Tord rolled his eyes and slammed his robotic arm on the podium. "Enough! we should discuss how the murder even happened. We don't even know if someone's just trying to frame them."

Tom nods. "For once, I agree with him. First off, how did the murder happen?"

Matilda raised her hand while holding her mirror in the other hand and said, "Oh Oh! I know! The killer snuck up on Eduardo and killed him! Then they dragged him into the hallway!" 

Tom counters her with, "No wait, I don't think the killer snuck up on him."

"and why is that?", Tori mutters.

"There were two knives, remember?"

Paula held her hand up. "What if the killer just wanted to use two knives?"

Tom was about to say something but found himself cut off by Tord. "Then why take knives from completely different areas? Not to mention, how absolutely unnecessary it is to have two knives when you only need one."

Mark impatiently stomped his foot down. "Why does this matter so much?"

"I get it, what if Eduardo was planning to kill somebody? even if he didn't, what if it was for self defense?", Edd explained. Paula nodded here head. 

"I see, but why drag him out of his room anyways?", Ell asked curiously.

"Maybe because of the motive?", Patricia suggested. 

"I agree.", Tom say confidently. "The killer probably killed Eduardo because of the motive but remember that just killing someone won't grant your escape. You have to go through a trial, but if nobody finds the body, then the trial wouldn't happen."

Everyone nodded. Tamara then added, "Another reason might be because they wanted to hide the scene of the murder."

Marcy then shouted, "That doesn't mean anything! We aren't getting any closer to figuring out who the killer was! It has to be one of those cola addicts!"

Tori pinched the bridge of her nose. "I want to know why the vent was open though."

Everyone went silent. Tom pieced something together but Elana interrupts his train of thoughts. "Does it even matter? It's definitely the cola addict."

Mark and Elana insisted on that being the answer. "One of them killed Eduardo with a knife and dragged him out into the hallway."

Tamara was about to protest but Tomeekuma's laugh filled the air.

"Well then! This is getting interesting! I declare a Pair Debate!"

Tom and Tamara's podiums moved closer to the middle. Elana and Mark's podiums move closer to the middle.

 

completely different from the actual rebuttal showdown but enjoy the music. ok?

 

The pairs began their arguments.

Elana: The soda can, remember?

Tamara: It could just be something to frame them by.

Mark: You have no proof whatsoever!

Tom: We do.

Mark: What makes you believe that they're innocent?! There's no proof!

Tamara: The Tomeekuma file IS proof.

Elana: What does that have to do with anything?

Tom: It has to do with our alibis!

*insert sound of glass breaking here.*

Elana and Mark went silent. The podiums moved back to where they were before. Edd smiled at Tom. "Thanks"

"No problem, Edd.", Tom replied. He gave a small smile. Tord looked like he was about to say something to Tom but then looked away. Tom raised a brow but brushed it off.

"What do you mean by that?", Paul asked. "What does the Tomeekuma file discuss?" 

Tord looked back at it. "Ah, I see. As Tamara previously said, the body was dragged out to also hide the scene of crime, meaning the culprit was trying to clean some evidence up."

Patricia read the Tomeekuma file again. "right, so what we see here is that it took six hours to clean up the mess incompletely, which means clothes and blood alike.

Edd came to a realization. "That's why my socks were pink! The killer probably used the washing machine to clean blood from their clothes which made my white socks pink."

"Anyways, remember when the file said it took six hours to clean the mess incompletely? That means they didn't finish. The time of death was 12:00. Six hours later, is 6:00. Most of us woke up around that time, so the killer couldn't finish cleaning.", Tamara pointed out.

"That explains the vent then.", Tori said while nodding. "The killer probably panicked and went into Eduardo's room, then escaped through the vent.

Tom smirks. "That means, we can narrow the suspects with our alibis in the morning." He checked for testimonies until they narrowed it down to three people, Matilda, Mark, and Matt.

Tomeekuma seemed giddy at the turn of events. Everybody in the room was uneasy. Tom gulped. He didn't want this person to be the real culprit. No matter how much he seemed to dislike the person, he did care. 

NONSTOP PANIC DEBATE

The three suspects have tried their best to give evidence that they weren't the culprit. The others also tried to help/accuse each of them.

Ell: What?

Elana: It can't be Mark! 

Paula: They're best friends!

Paul: He could be deceiving us.

Mark: I wouldn't dare!

Matilda: I was having some beauty sleep.

Matt: What are we talking about? 

Marcy: Nobody can prove this!

Tom noticed something strange in these one of these statements. Tord also noticed.

Nobody can prove this

Nobody can prove this.

Nobody can prove this!

Tom snapped it together and retaliated. "No, wait, Marcy, that's wrong!"

They stopped talking and looked at Tom. "What do you mean?", Elana spat.

"There is one person who can prove anything and that person is Ell.", Tom spoke. Ell widened here eyes.

"w-what?"

"Ell you said that you went to go see if Matilda was going to join you. Did you hear her say that she needed her beauty sleep?"

Ell nodded. "Yes..."

Tom stiffened up. "You also said that you saw Mark while walking to the gym."

Ell nodded again.

Tom confirmed his fears.

"Did anyone see Matt at all?"

Everyone stayed silent. Edd stared at Matt with a face of pure betrayal. "You were awfully quiet. Matt? don't tell me you killed him."

The ginger stayed silent until he finally said, "Of course not! I didn't do anything wrong. I was just sleeping like Matilda!"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "I swear I didn't do it! What other proof do you have?"

Tom couldn't say anything because he didn't want to speak out about the last piece of evidence everyone passed over. "See? No other proof!"

Tom shakily murmured, "There's one more thing we haven't discussed."

The others looked at Tom with shocked faces. "There's nothing we could've missed! Maybe this is all just one big mistake! What if Tomeekuma did it and tricked us?", Edd desperately yelled.

"EDD! I know this is hard to believe and I'm also having trouble but there's one more thing!", Tom yelled back. Tord was about to say something until Matt cut in and started something else. Matt's podium moved to the center along with Tom's.

(don't have the music, sorry just use the cross sword/rebuttal showdown theme as a rhythm game) 

Matt: It wasn't me!

Matt: Trust me, Tom.

Matt: what are we talking about?

Matt: We don't have to do this.

Matt: There is no other proof that you have!

Tom held back tears as he said the words.

The

glass

shards

in

the

washing

machine!

*insert sound of glass breaking*

Matt froze. Tom went on to explain what he meant. "Those glass shards found in the washing machine were mirror shards. Matilda has hers right in her hand, but you don't have it at all."

The ginger looked down. He suddenly chuckled. "Good job Tom."

The brunette was taken aback. Matt looked at him and smiled softly. "You got me. I murdered Eduardo because I wanted to run with someone. That person was Edd. I wanted to run with him. I wanted the both of us to run free. If Edd weren't here, then I'd go with you Tom, but Edd will always be my first choice."

Edd sobbed and pulled Matt into a tight hug. Tom couldn't help but join in. He let his tears fall. Matt smiled as he hugged the shorter two. They all let out whimpers. Tord watched in the distance with a sympathetic gaze along with everyone else. 

He pieced it all together. The culprit knocked on Eduardo's door. When he opened it, The culprit pulled their knife out. Eduardo took out another knife for self defense but the culprit stabbed him in the abdomen, killing Eduardo. The culprit dragged his body out to the hallway and left him to be found. Once that was done, the culprit put their clothes in the washing machine, not realizing that their mirror was left in there. After they got the hoodie and mirror base out, they must've overlooked the shards and went to clean the blood in the hallway starting from Eduardo's dead body to his room. One of the other people in the group made a sound. Since the culprit wasn't done cleaning, they went inside of Eduardo's room and escaped through a vent, leaving behind a can of coca cola.

Tomeekuma laughed. "Got all the mushy stuff outta the way? Good! Cuz you all need to vote."

Edd let out angry cries as Matt rubbed his back. He also pulled Tom in.

"Come on, we have to vote now.", Matt murmured. Tom and Edd reluctantly let go. When they went back to their podiums, a screen took its place. It had all the people in the trial on it. Tom knew what he had to do. He tapped on Matt's picture. once everyone was done, a larger screen showed up above Tomeekuma, displaying who everyone voted for. Matt had the most votes while Mark got one vote. Tom looked at Edd who was on his knees. 

"You got it correct! Iiiiiiiit's punishment time!"

Tomeekuma pressed a red button. The screen displayed the words, Matt was found guilty. 

The ginger looked at Edd and uttered the words, "I love you." before being dragged away into another room. One of the walls turned into a screen. It showed a fashion show runway.

 

Matt was standing at the back of the stage. His wrists and legs were wrapped with strings. A title card then shows up saying,

The Runaway model

Matt started moving forward with many Tomeekumas taking pictures of him. They kept blinding him until he accidentally ran in a room full of only mirrors and no exit. A Tomeekuma paparazzi follows him in and flashes more pictures. Matt couldn't tell where he was going and knocked the Tomeekuma's camera into a mirror. The Tomeekuma gets another camera and takes more blinding pictures until Matt backs up into the mirror he knocked the other camera into. One of the glass shards impale him right through his chest. Matt sees a string coming from the cieling that leads to a bright light. He pulls on it. It turns out that it wasn't an escape and just more mirrors reflecting on light. The mirrors were secured by the string until Matt pulled on it, which causes all the mirrors to fall on him. The mirror shards kill him. Tomeekuma just snaps another picture of Matt's dead body before the screen turns black.

Everyone stared in horror. Edd looked like he was about to throw up while Tom embraces him. The elevator doors slide open.

"This trial is now over! You are dismissed.", Tomeekuma says cheerfully. Tom growls while taking Edd away from the room.

. . .

it was now nighttime because of the trial. Tom was in his room, trying to deal with what just happened. Edd wanted to be alone just like the others. Tom was lost in thought until he heard a knock on his door. He got up to answer it.

When he opened the door, he saw Tord standing in front of him.


	5. Small talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A connection? Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last one I’ll post for today...

Tom narrowed his 'eyes' as soon as he saw the familiar devil horned hair. That was enough for him to frown. Tord noticed and held his hands up as if to say he had no weapons on him. "Hey, calm down. I'm just here to talk."

Tom, still tense, opened the door fully and crossed his arms. "If you do anything, you're a dead man. Edd will have no one but you to be friends with."

"Like I said, I'm just here to talk.", Tord says. "Can I come in?"

"No."

"Thomas, please work with me here."

"Commie, do you think I would let you walk in here after that incedent?"

"I would think you'd be that stupid.", Tord snarkily replies. Tom gives off a soft growl.

"Well, you're even stupider to think that you could set foot into my life for the third time without consequences." Tom could feel himself beginning to tear up. "You think that you could just walts right into my line of sight and not end up in a fist fight! You expect me to trust you enough to let you in again." He got quieter near the end. His empty eye sockets, gazing into Tords eye. The fire and ferocity escaped. "I will never let you into my room and especially not now."

Tom's shoulders sunk. His expression was full of dullness. Tord stayed silent throughout the outburst. He sighed. "Tom, I don't want to fight or kill you. Just let me talk to you."

The other man, still wary, nodded. "So, to make sure you won't kill me, I'd go to the gym. Lot more open space to run." Tord grins before Tom looked up at him and demended hastily, "Take your jacket off. I'm not trusting you don't have a gun."

Tord's smile fell. He gives an unamused glare. "Fine" He takes his army coat off but kept his red hoodie on. Tom crosses his arms unapprovingly. "Off, now."

"Thomas, I feel practically naked without the hoodie.", Tord pouted.

"Fine, I'll check your pockets then. By the way...", Tom nonchalantly says as he sticks his hand into Tord's pocket, surprised that there was no weapon.

"Wow" Tord smirked.

"Whatever"

"So you were saying?"

"Don't call me Thomas."

They made their way to the gym. Without talking to each other. The two entered the gym. "So what did you want to say commie?"

Tord shrugged. "I just wanted to ask if you ever had moon thoughts." (.....................)

Tom looked at Tord in disbelief. "THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO ASK ME?!" Tord put his hands up.

"No, no I have more but I was just wondering.", Tord says defensively. Tom huffs before answering.

"Moon thoughts? No, the moon is pretty insignificant to me." Tom sits on one of the bleachers.

"Strange, because you remind me of the moon, pretty and eyecatching.", Tord shrugged as he sat on the bleachers.

"Commie, after what I've been through, flirting wouldn't be the best option. Since when did you ever think this way?"

Tord laughs quietly. "I always thought of you that way, but when you have a mission given by people you are loyal to, it gets hard to choose between."

Tom stayed silent before murmuring, "I get where your coming from."

The two had a small chat that Tom couldn't help but enjoy.

"That's all witness!", Tord says. Tom chuckles.

"See ya around commie."

"You too witness."

They went to their rooms and slept for a little longer. Good things can't last forever no matter how much we want it.


	6. Another motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Tomeekuma came back for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for not updating.

In the morning, the moniters lit up showing Tomeekuma on a chair. "It's morning now kiddos."

Tom sat up and tried to recall events from teh other day. The first thought that came into his mind was Tord. Tom shook his head and tried remembering further back. Matt's execution then came into mind. He felt himself clenching his fist. He got out of bed and did his daily routine. When he walked out of the room, he decided to check on Edd.

After knocking on Edd's door, silence came. Eventually, Edd opened the door, looking a little bit better. His hair was messier and he had bags under his eyes. There was something off about him but it was understandable.

"Hey Tom."

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"You know the answer."

"Let's get some food for you, you haven't eaten at all yesterday." Tom started dragging Edd to the food hall

"What about you?" Edd seemed a little more stressed out.

"I'll be fine."

They got to the food hall after that small talk. Edd didn't seem to want much but Tom forced him to take more. "I swear, Tom, you might become more motherly than me!" Edd seemed to be in a better mood. He tried to think about something other than that execution. "Edd, there's no way I can be more of anything than you."

Edd hummed. "Tom, you shouldn't be so harsh on yourself." They shared a laugh. Soon other people came in. Mark glared at Edd with venom while Tamara looked at them with sympathy.

Once everyone was in the room, everything came quiet. "I bet it's you!", Mark suddenly shouted while pointing at Tord with even more venom than before. "I bet you set this entire thing up, didn't you! You already took Jon and Eduardo died thanks to your friends. Edd stiffened up. Tom took action and with a harsh tone, said, "We are not friends with him."

Paul huffed and looked at Patryck. The taller male shook his head and smacked Paul. "Now's not the time."

Tord glared at Paul before looking back at Mark. "I get that you don't believe me but why would I put myself in so much danger?"

The two started bickering as Edd looked down at his feet. The others tried to break the arguing pair up but all efforts failed. The fight was going along worse than when Tom and Tord bickered. The shouting echoed in the hallways. Edd shook even more. This went unnoticed by everyone except for Tom. The eyeless man had enough of this.

"COME AT ME AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT RESPECT MEANS!"

"OH BELIEVE ME. EDUARDO AND JON WOULD LIKE TO SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE RESPECT MEANS!"

The two threw punches at each other, bruising and shedding blood.

Tom pulled out his flask and slammed it onto the table. Tord and Mark stopped. The others stared at Tom. The eyeless man growled. "Alright, that's enough. Neither of you are making anything better. In case you haven't noticed, I'm getting cranky. Edd is shaking and everyone else is watching very frustrated by your childish fighting. We're all taking this roughly. Fighting right now would mean being here for hours until another murder happens. Now, stop being idiots and think with your brains. Shut your mouths and sit down to think about something useful to bring to the table."

Everyone sits down at the table. Tord and Mark were glaring at each other before Tom gave a low growl saying, "Now"

They stayed silent for a while. Nobody said anything until Tord asked, "Does anyone remember how they got here?"

Ell raised her hand and stuttered, "Me, Matilda, and Tamara were invited to some sort of party and then there was a mirror...that's all I remember." Tamara and Matilda nodded. Tori sighed and took out a cigarette. "Paula found some guy going through a mirror. He did something. I don't remember."

Mark hissed. "Eduardo and me were at Jon's funeral. After that some guy came to us and knocked us out."

Elana rolled her eyes. "Same as them we were at Joan's funeral then a guy knocked us out."

Tom went on and explained, "We were invited to a party but the moment we stepped in, we collapsed. The last thing I remember hearing was erase."

Everyone then looked at Tord expectantly. "Honestly, we were heading for a meeting and everything went blurry after that.", Tord shrugged. Patryck nodded. 

"Hm, is it possible that a male was the mastermind?", Patricia asked.

Tom shrugged. "Everyone here, especially the commie, is a suspect since we don't know if that man was actually the mastermind or servant."

At this point Elana was supposed to get upset but like I said, I was completely devastated about my lost chapter.

"So basically, we're going in circles.", Tamara sighed.

Everyone seemed to have grim expressions now.

"Phuhuhu!", a familiar voice sang. "Luckily I have a new motive for all of you!"

Edd stood up. "Nobody's going to follow your rules and kill anyone!"

Tomeekuma laughed. Sadistically, he said, "Oh? But I believe your friend Matt already did."

Edd was speechles while the others gave uneasy glances. Tomeekuma laughed again. "Anyways, someone in the group is planning on torturing you. Each day another person will be taken away mysteriously until a murder happens! Once it does they will be free but they won't remember who tortured them until after a trial." He then disappeared under the floorboards. The groups stayed silent umtil Tom finally spoke.

"Let's have a group system with three or four people. Then we can keep an eye on each other. If someone disappears the members can join another group and warn them. We can camp out in different areas and since we're unfamiliar with each other, we can form separate groups to try to find an escape."

Ell seemed to like the idea. Tord smirked. "Never knew you were smart."

"Maybe you were too dumb to realize it.", Tom retaliated. He then looked over to see groups already formed. Some people muttered but agreed with the idea. 

Ell was with Tamara and Matilda.

Tori was with Paula and Patricia.

Elana was with Mark and Marcy.

Tord was with Paul and Patryck.

Edd and Tom looked at each other for a moment. "What about us?", Edd asked. Ell raised her hand. "You can join us." Matilda and Tamara didn't seem to mid. Edd looked grateful but then remembered Tom. Tord noticed and pulled Tom over to his group. Paul and Patryk looked at each other and smirked.

"You're with us then.", Tord shrugged. Tom crossed his arms. "Great, I have to be with the commie now."

"Yup", Paul said while snickering. Patryck chuckled while Tord glared at Paul.

"Ok we got that settled. We have to choose a place to camp out.", Tom shouts. Here's how it ended up.

Ell's group: armory

Elana's group: one of the classrooms 

Tori's group: gym

Tord's group: library

After the arrangements, Tord's group left to go to the library with some blankets in hand. They spent the rest of their day there. Eventually at nighttime, the first shift, Paul and Patryck watched over Tord and Tom. The latter seemed to shiver a bit. He reached over to find something warm. That warm thing was Tord. They melted into a snuggle with Tom digging his face into Tord's chest while Tord wrapped his arms over Tom. 

Paul tried his best not to laugh while Patryck found a camera. He came closer to the sleeping pair and took a picture. The snap woke them up. They were confused until they realized the position they were in. Their faces heated up. Tom pushed Tord away. The taller male recovered from this quickly and snatched the camera away from Patryck. (I'm going by their canonical heights here so Tord is taller.)

Tord and Tom took the shift. The silence was extremely awkward until Tord finally said, "wonder how that happened."

Tom shrugged. "Dunno commie, you tell me."

Tord chuckled but then said, "That motive though."

"Yup"

"Who do you think's gonna be tortured first?"

"..."

"..."

"Dunno"

"Wow Thomas."

Luckily nobody in their group was captured. That couldn't be said for another certain group.


	7. Who’s next?

Their group woke up because of screaming. Tom quickly got up and ran to the source of noise. That was before Tord wrapped is robotic arm around him. "Don't get seperated from the group."

Tom relaxed for a moment to let Paul and Patryck catch up. Once they did the group began to sprint to the other group. In Elana's group, Marcy disappeared. She was nowhere in sight. The only trace of her was the blood on the floor. Edd examined the scene with a frown. "Where are these two gonna go now?"

Tord talked to Ell and Tori it. They nodded. Tord turned around and said, "Elana's in Ell's group. Mark is in Tori's group."

The two grumbled and reluctantly joined dtheir new groups. Tom looked at the blood stain a little longer before he asked, "How did she disappear?"

"I was guarding the doorway along with Mark. When we looked back Marcy was gone.", Elana scowled. Edd gave everyone advice.

"Let's make sure to include everyone in a conversation and watch over them even while their sleeping."

. . .

The groups went back to their camps. A Tomeekuma stuffed animal waited for them there. Paul got na lighter out and burned it. The real Tomeekuma popped out and said, "You're lucky that's only a fake one! I kinda regret installing an arcade upstairs."

Tom glared at Tomeekuma. "We weren't even allowed to go upstairs thanks to your stupid rules."

"Oh? The rule said, nobody is allowed to go upstairs until unlocked. I unlocked it because of your first ever trial.", Tomeekuma chuckled. "You're slowly becoming one of my favorites because of your utter negativity and determination. I think I'll have fun breaking you."

Tord immediately grabbed Tom and growled at Tomeekuma. Tomeekuma disappeared. "And why did you just do that?"

"I don't need to lose anyone in my group you know.", Tord says while shrugging. He let go of Tom. "Besides, I'm trying to save the torturing you part for me."

"Haha commie, don't you dare.", the eyeless man spat. Tord rolled his eye.

"We have a truce right now, remember?"

"I wouldn't trust you with any deal."

"Eh understandable."

Paul and Patryck just whispered to each other about the scene. They even discussed who was getting together with who. 

The group played a game of go fish and ate some food. Tord noticed how Tom seemed to be feeling different. The shorter male stole glances at Ell's group in the food hall. His voids always seem to sadden when he sees Edd. Tord didn't care. This was his enemy. The enemy who drove him out of his army. Tord glared at Tom with a burning hatred until the latter got up. Tord questioned what Tom was doing when he realized there was something wrong with Ell's group. That's when the words came out of his mouth. "Where's Ell?"

. . .

Ell was officially missing. There was no sign of her anywhere. Edd became the new leader of the group.

Tord's group went upstairs to get the situation off of their minds. 

Over the next few days, Paul, Tamara, and Tori went missing, leaving blood splatters behind. Everything went downhill for them. The arguements got more frequent each day.

Tom couldn't believe this was happening. He started drinking again. The eyeless man sat in the corner of the library while the other two were having a heated discussion about what to do in this situation. Tord stopped the conversation when he noticed Tom hugging his knees in the corner. There was nothing but glaring. "Shut. Up. I'm tired of this fighting right now."

Patryck decided to stop arguing with Tord. The devil horned man stopped as well. He walked over to Tom who seemed to still be drunk. "Tord, who's next? Who's going to die next before every single person gets tortured."

"I don't know witness. You tell me."

"Hm whatever."

"Wow Tom, just wow."

During the night Tom felt uneasy while he was supposedly sleeping, Patryck read a book and Tord closed his eyes for a second. He all of a sudden felt excruciating pain entering his side. He looked up to see a bear. Not just any bear, Tomeekuma. That was the last thing he saw before blackness engulfed his world as he fell unconscious.


	8. Waking up all over again

"Whelp What do you know? It's three o'clock. Most of you poor victims should wake up"

When Tom opened his eyes, he realized that he was in bed again. The eyeless man shivered in coldness. He looked to see himself naked. He immediately ran to the closet for his clothes. His legs felt like jelly as he ran. The male couldn't tell what was going on as he was about to leave. That was until he remembered the motive. "This is bad."

After stepping outside, Tom made sure to find out which of the people could be the killer. He met up with a familiar devil horned male. "So, you are alive then."

Tord smirked at the shorter male. "I always thought that this tough guy attitude would've been broken by now."

Tom glared at the norwegian. "I think that tough guy attitude already broke a long time ago. Especially after that incident."

Tord frowned. "Thomas, you already know-"

Tom interrupted him with a sarcastic laugh. "You acted as if I didn't matter anymore. You were the one who left me. Now, let's go find that dead body."

Tom stomped off while Tord was left to growl to himself. "Thomas, I'm not letting you speak of that."

Edd eventually found Tord standing in the hallway. "Uh Tord?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, what do you want Edd?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. You've really opened my eyes."

"Oh uh, you're welcome?" The norwegian was a little confused when Edd said the phrase.

"Tord, is this about Tom?", Edd asked when he noticed Tord's lack of...Tord.

"Edd, this is not something that you have to know about.", Tord scowled.

Edd tilted his head. "So it is about Tom isn't it? Well, let me give you some advice. Tom won't forgive you. He'll never forget what you did. But he'll remember what you did to make it up to him."

Tord scoffed. "I don't need to make it up to him. He deserves whatever he gets."

Edd shrugged and went off.

"A BODY HAS BEEN FOUND! GO TO TORI'S ROOM FOR MORE INFORMATION." The moniters showed the stuffed bear panicking before fading out to black. Tord sighed and finally walked to the dorms.

. . .

Tom looked at the scene. Tori was laying in her bed with some rope marks on her neck. Nearby was an actual rope. Matilda was comforting Tamara who was on her knees. Everyone else came in with shocked faces. Paul shook his head. "Thought she would survive longer than this."

Tom was still looking at the scene until Tomeekuma appeared out of nowhere. The bear seemed to be sweating a bit but continued on. "You know the drill! Here's your file!" It disappeared very quickly afterwards. 

This was going to take awhile. Tom sighed before beginning to investigate, unaware of Tord's glances at him.


	9. Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clues are being found but can they put them together?

Everyone was anxious. Tom noticed Tord glancing at him from afar as he's investigating. Once Tom was done, he looked over to the devil. Their eyes locked for a moment before the devil walked to the eyeless man. "Look, Tom. That incident won't ever leave us. I know you're angry but I...I can't hurt you again. I know I left you guys and most importantly left you. That must've hurt a lot more than I knew. I know you won't forgive me but no matter what I'll keep trying to make it up to you. Especially you."

"Tord, I don't care how much of a suckup you are. I'm not letting you back in and you know that. This is pointless. I thought you would've learned by now." Tom had pure rage in his voids. There might've been a mix of sadness in there as well. "I can't believe you want to make it up to me now. We were so happy until those arguements started up. We were so happy until you left. No apology. No I love you. We were so happy until you came back for that stupid robot! You didn't treat me as any lover! You acted as if I were a bug you needed to squish. I was so happy until you locked eyes with me. You were so happy when you thought I was dead. We could've been happy but you had to come back. Look where we are now."

Tom remembered those days well. He had accepted the fact that they were unofficially exes. Those days petrified him. Tord stayed silent. He finally spoke up. "I was happy when we were together. Those arguements were stupid mistakes. I was happy until I had to leave. I had another family waiting. I was unhappy from that day forward, and my dreams were dashed away after what happened. I was finally happy when I went back to the group, but I had to push everything away. I was the happiest man alive when we met. I was happy that I could finally be free from emotional torment, but I was wrong indeed. You were a beautiful flower that distracted me. I regret not telling you I couldn't stay committed. I regret those stupid fights. But most of all, I regret not telling you a single time that I love you."

The two stared at each other. Their gazes burning into their souls. A shaky sigh finally broke from Tom. "Edd, let me explain."

Tord froze and looked behind himself. There stood a brunette wearing a green hoodie.

"You two...were exes? Tom. You never told me!" Edd stared at them with pure betrayal. 

"Edd, I'm sorry. I-"

"Tom, I'm not mad. I just wish you'd tell me first." Edd looked saddened by this.

"I wanted to tell you but it was a bad time. Arguements were here and there. It wasn't a stable time to say anything."

"I understand." Edd simply smiled. "I hope you guys get together again."

Tom sighed and looked over his evidence. Tord headed towards the elevator.

Tomeekuma file:

Victim: Tori

Cause of death: strangulation

Time of death: 3:05

Found: 3:30

Additional wounds: syringe mark in the arm.

Additional information: none

 

Torture victims: in their bedrooms getting ready

Tord's testimony: his group was with him in the library

Patryck's testimony: his group was in the lunchroom

Tomeekuma's testimony: busy preparing the announcements Elana was with him.

Rope found in Tori's room

Tomeekuma's syringe in lunch hall

Missing rope from the armory since 5 days ago

Tomeekuma's announcement at 3:00

Tomeekuma popped out of nowhere and told him to go into the big elevator. Tom mumbled some curses before stepping into the elevator. It headed down. And down. And down.

The doors slowly slid open. Everyone headed to their stands noticing some pictures taking the dead people's places. Tom noticed Matt's face crossed out completely. He winced. Tomeekuma laughed. 

"I declare the trial to start!"


	10. World of mercy pt. 1

The trial started off with silence. Everybody was wary.

"I-I thought we had a plan. How could this happen?", Matilda shakily asked. She looked over to Tamara who was very distraught. Ell started tearing up.

Edd couldn't believe that someone else would do this. Tom and sighed until the accusation started.

"ELANA! You did this!", Matilda shouted. "You left just before announcements started! You've always hated Tori."

Tord stiffened. Tom noticed this and whispered to Tord. The latter shook his head. Both of them had embarrassed blushes. 

"I think that makes sense", Tom said. "Elana-"

"Wait, how can we be so sure that Elana did it? It could be anyone."

"She's the only one who left the group though.", Patryck mumbled.

"I didn't kill anyone! I wish I did kill her but that stupid bear can prove everything! I was with him!", Elana shouted.

Everyone froze and stared at Tomeekuma. The bear started sweating profusely. Edd glared at it with pure hatred.

"Ok! Ok! She was with me! I found her wandering the halls so I decided to take her due to keeping a surprise.", Tomeekuma admitted.

"What sort of surprise?", Tamara questioned. Her body was stiff as she stared at the bear.

"The announcements for the torture victims of course!"

Tord found himself questioning the words Tomeekuma said. Mark broke in with a "Something sounds wrong here."

Logical Composition/Contradictory phrase

Tom knew the other was correct. He tried remembering.

"She was with me so I took her in due to keeping a surprise!"

"The announcements of the torture victims of course!"

Motive- "Someone in the group is planning on torturing you. Each day another person will be taken away mysteriously until a murder happens! Once it does they will be free but they won't remember who tortured them until after a trial"

Tomeekuma file:

Victim: Tori

Cause of death: strangulation

Time of death: 3:05

Found: 3:30

Additional wounds: syringe mark in the arm.

Additional information: none

Tortured victims

Marcy

Ell

Paul

Tamara

Tori

Tom

That's when it clicked. Tom caught everyone's attention by saying, "Is that so, stupid bear?"

"You do not call your headmaster a stupid bear!". Tomeekuma turned slightly red.

"But you are because you just revealed some crucial questions to ask.", Tom refuted.

Tomeekuma started sweating even more than before.

"Is the person who's torturing these people allowed to kill?"

"N-no! You wouldn't even know who it is anyways!" Tomeekuma started calming down a bit. Not many people noticed, but the few who did took advantage of this.

"Why so relaxed now? Just a minute ago you were stuttering.", Tord mused.

Tomeekuma started sweating again. "I'm just worried that you are going on the wrong path. I do want my students to succeed." 

Tom smirked. "Well thanks for clarifying. Now I know something that you do."

"W-what?!" Matilda gaped. 

"Tomeekuma. At what time did you start making announcements?", Patryck asked.

"That's classified informati-"

"2:59. It was at 2:59.", Elana stated. "I checked the time."

Tomeekuma exploded in his chair. (Literally) An identical bear dropped down and sat where the other tomeekuma sat. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"There's more of you?", Ell whispered in dismay.

"Of course! Wouldn't want to make it too easy for you to escape!"

"Say, Tomeekuma, How did you know that the death was going to happen? Tori died at 3:05 but you started preparing at 2:59. Since she died a little while later, how did you know anyone was going to die?", Edd asked.

"Not to mention, you didn't want anyone to know until announcements. That still doesn't make sense. Everyone was in there bedrooms. Nobody checks there. It's almost as if something was in the hallway. Something or someone you wanted to hide.", Tord continued.

Tomeekuma sat in silence. 

"Fine then. Let's look at our alibis. That way we can-" Tom got cut off by Matilda.

"Elana's the most suspicous one!" She started arguing with everyone.

Non-stop Dabate

Matilda: Elana was the only one who doesn't have a decent alibi!

Edd: but Tomeekuma just confirmed it.

Tamara: They could be working together.

Matilda: yeah! Elana obviously started choking Tori once she found out torture victims were free!

Tom sighed. "But the torture victims are let free after someone is killed. That would mean there had to be two bodies! I do think Tomeekuma might actually be working with the culprit. I don't think anyone was killed before the victims were let free but rather after they were let free."

"I guess but why wait and do that? All they had to do was murder someone. They didn't have to wait.", Edd asked. Confusion clouded over them.

"To make them less suspicious obviously.", Tord said. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"What? How would that make them look less suspicious?" Elana was dumbfounded by the information.

"What if someone made a deal with Tomeekuma to fake being taken away?", Mark finally said for the first time.

"We shouldn't be suspecting the people who were in groups but rather the people who were stolen away.", Ell concluded.

"One of us?", Paul asked while pointing to himself. "Wow."

Patryck narrowed his eyes. Some anger was shown but Edd told him that it probably wasn't Paul. The former relaxed.

Non stop debate

Tord: so what were you guys doing?

Mark: they woke up at 3:00 and five minutes later Tori was dead.

Elana: That's a bit quick.

Patryck: we'll think about that later.

Ell: so me, Tori, and Marcy went missing right? How did they go missing? Strange

Paul: and me...I just woke up. The first thing i knew was that I was naked.

Patricia: tmi

Paula: yeah

Marcy: same though

Ell: I woke up and just had very messy hair. I guess I was sleepwalking or something because I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was just walking.

Tom looked at her in surprise.

"Ell...that can't be right."


	11. World of Mercy pt. 2

The unfortunate words escaped Tom's mouth. "All of the other torture victims said that they woke up naked. Why were you only slightly disheveled? Not to mention, you said you blacked out but then walked in the hallway."

Ell's eyes widened in surprise. "You guys know I left. I wasn't kidnapped!"

Matilda gasped. "But Ell, you've been gone for days! How can we not worry?"

"...days? I've only been gone for a few minutes." Ell glares at Tomeekuma. "What was that you demonic little bear?!"

"Hey! Hey! Don't get mad at me! I was simply doing a favor for you. They were less suspicious of you, weren't they?"

Tom started piecing things together. "So, did you too have a deal? That's how Tomeekuma knew about the announcements! Of course! You two had a deal. Tomeekuma put you to sleep and took a few more people away. Once he thought we were ready, he put you back where you thought you started. Tori died around 3:00 and Tomeekuma didn't want anyone to know about you in the halls. Ell must've saw Tori getting out of her room when Ell strangled her. It makes sense since the rope was gone ever since you disappeared."

Ell rubbed her arm. "I did it for her. Tori could've been the mastermind so I killed her. I also wanted her to not be stressed anymore so I did her some mercy. Tomeekuma was in on the plan."

The bear panicked. "HEY! Don't throw me under the bus!"

"It doesn't matter. They already know so give up!", Ell yelled. "Besides, I did something terrible."

She started shaking while Matilda embraced her. Everyone looked at them in pity. Tord looked over to see how Tom was handling everything. The eyeless man seemed to be shakened up. Tord put a hand on his shoulder. Tom stared at Tord with empty sockets of emotion.

"Tomeekuma, start up the votes.", Elana spat. Matilda glared at her.

"I must thank her for killing that terrible red piece of trash, but I don't want a killer near me."

Tamara walked up to Elana and slapped her. "Why don't you shut up?"

Tomeekuma let them vote for Ell. Many have voted for her but a select few have chose wrongly. The votes for Ell's execution outnumbered the other votes. The bear laughed. He pressed a red button.

Ell was taken away the same way Matt was. Now, she stood in a castle.

The queen's reign ends

Ell was sitting on a throne until suddenly, a fire spread around the castle. She tries escaping but is met with Tori's dead body. Tomeekuma servants try to help her but are slaughtered by the other Tomeekumas. They take ahold of her and shove her down a hole. She opens her eyes to see millions of tomeekuma peasants booing her. Her clothes are being stitched on to her. A tomeekuma starts stitching a crown on her head. One of the peasant tomeekumas shove her into a guillotine. In the end, her head gets chopped off.

Everyone stared in horror and even Tord found it painful to watch. Tom speed walked away once they were dismissed.


	12. Opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tragic events you can’t help but bond sometimes apparently

Tom didn't know what to do for the day. The situation was appalling. His stress levels were skyrocketing out the roof as he paced back and forth in his room. A sudden knock was heard. Tom sat on a chair and didn't bother to open the door. He was already wary about everything now. The knocking persisted for a few minutes.

Tom finally got up out of his seat and reluctantly opened the door. Right in front of him was none other than Tord. Tom closed the door.

"Hey, you can trust me.", a muffled voice said.

"If two of the most innocent people here decided to be murderers, then there's no way you're not killing anyone!"

Tord didn't say anything.

Tom took this as a sign that he was gone. That was until he heard Edd and Tord conversing with each other. 

"Tom, come on. It's me, Edd.", a familiar voice murmured.

Tom felt himself reach for the door but then stopped himself. An internal battle on whether to open the door or not was going through his head. Without realizing it, his hand unlocked the door. With a sigh, he finally gave in and opened it.

On the other side, Edd stood there along with Tord. He almost saw a ghostly version of Matt. Tom teared up a bit. The other two, not knowing what to do, stepped in and comforted him. Tord softened but then put up his guards again. This reminded him of when they were just kids. Each pf them changed in small and big ways. Tord grew some leadership skills. Edd had pursued in art and improved his work. Matt had went from cheekily evil to almost harmlessly stupid. Of course Tord cringed a bit at the last part. Tom had changed from the most innocent goody two shoes to a depression personified, alcoholic.

Tord remembered when some people hurt Tom pretty badly due to his eyeless state. Edd would take action and comfort him while Tom cried.

The eyeless man headed back inside his room after calming down. Edd decided to leave Tom to it. Tord on the other hand, waited a few minutes before knocking on his door again. Tom opened it and was about to close it again. Tord took action and pulled Tom out of the room and carried him.

"Let me go commie!"

Tord didn't listen until he felt some pain in his back. He dropped Tom and touched his back. Right between the shoulder blades, there was a knife wound.

"Witness, did you just stab me behind my back?!", Tord snapped.

Tom glared at him. "Yes, yes I did."

He held up a slightly bloody knife. Tord groaned. He went to an infirmary in the building. Tom followed to see if Tord would plan anything.

When they got to the infirmary, Tord was having some trouble with bandages. Tom grew irritated. "No, no! Let me do it." Tord turned around in surprise. 

"I thought you hated me."

"I do but watching you fail in such a pathetic way is getting on my nerves."

Tom wrapped the bandages tightly around Tord. The former sighed when he was finished. Tord was just mentally shouting that he was not pathetic until Tom suddenly said,

"There we go. You'll heal, but you should really treat it so it won't get infected."

"Why do you care?"

Tom was silent for a moment. "I don't I just have it in me to feel pity."

"Not to mention I was putting some of my wasted medical classes to use."

"You had medical classes?" Tord took a step towards Tom.

"Yeah" Tom looked down at his feet.

They were both silent after that. Tom left the room after a bit.


	13. Weeks or years?

Nobody had seen Tomeekuma for days, presumably a week. Tom would've thought that the bear was done torturing them. The tortured victims didn't remember who tormented them. The survivors started relaxing when Tomeekuma stopped visiting them. Of course their friends' deaths were terrible, but the group started recovering.

Admittedly, some people did become wary of everything. That's when Tom realized that he was one of those people. Edd had visited him a few times but they were mostly short. The only other person visiting him was Tord. Tom couldn't tell what to make of it. He'd always keep a knife in handy whenever the devil was around. He also put a piece of paper in his pocket saying that Tord was the killer.

Everybody started getting along a little better. While certain people were talking about ways to escape, others were trying to get to know each other. Tom finally relaxed for a bit. Tord wasn't too bad after the incident. 

"Thomas", the devil horned man called. Tom looked up from the tomee bear he was holding in disgust.

"What?" Tom didn't show much of emotion these days.

"What happened to medical school? In all the time we've been dating, I never heard anything about it."

The question caught the male off guard. Tom stared at Tord for a minute. The answer to that question wasn't complicated. He shrugged.

"After my dad died, I wanted to become a doctor to prevent more people from dying like him. Some stress about doing the opposite of prevention made me quit. That's how I got my alcohol tendencies."

"Oh, sorry about the stress." Tord didn't know what to say.

Tom gave up becoming a doctor a long time ago. He didn't care too much anymore. What was even the point of going back if you're trapped in a nightmare?

Tom turned around. "I'll give you three chances. The moment you do something wrong I'll strike one off. If you kill anyone, you've lost everything. No pity from me."

Tord nodded. Tom walked up to him. "Don't mess this up. I'm doing this on behalf of Edd and Matt. They'll want you to survive with them. Me? We'll see. Your soldiers can come along too. I don't trust you but if you're smart, you won't kill anyone. Your soldiers have refrained from killing me but that doesn't mean I trust them. Fortunately, they have some respect from me. Stay defensive against anyone I haven't mentioned because if Matt can kill than everyone can kill. If Ell can kill than that is a sure sign that anyone can kill."

"Why are you telling me this? You said it yourself. If Matt can kill then I can too." Tord looked at him confusedly.

"This is for Edd. Nobody else." Tom glared at him.

"There he is!", someone yelled. Tom spun around to see Mark and Elana. They pinned tom to the ground.

"So mister mastermind, what's next hm?", Elana spat.

"Mastermind?" Tom struggled. Tord pulled them off.

"What's going on?"

"It's obvious who the mastermind is! Right in front of us!", Mark yelled.

"Tomeekuma belongs to Tom doesn't he?", Elana joined.

"Too obvious. If Tom really were the mastermind, wouldn't he try to not make it obvious?", Tord defended. Tom stared in certain shock.

The other two looked at each other. They growled. "They're tag teaming."

They left after giving nasty looks to Tom.

"Why did you stand up for me?" Tom couldn't make sense of this. (Don't think of it like the cliches. He's shocked but points it out almost accusingly)

"To earn your trust.", Tord said nonchalantly. Tom rolled his nonexistent eyes. Tord eventually left to find his soldiers.

Tom went to go find Edd. When he did, the green hoodied male was practically dying on the ground.

"Uh Edd?"

Said male looked up. "Tom! I need inspiration!"

They spent the rest of the time looking for Edd's "inspiration". It took awhile but once they found a vending machine, Edd was set on drawing it. Tom shrugged it off. It was nice spending time with a friend during a time of pure despair. 

Tom sighed contently while watching Edd run around seemingly happy for the first time in what seemed like years. There might be some hope after all.


	14. Peaceful era

Everything has been quiet over the last few days. No Tomeekuma. No motive. Still trapped. 

It was slightly suspicous to most of them. However, another person felt it was very boring. Too boring. Deception was his main goal but he needs his basic defense in order to survive and create atmosphere. He smirked.

Tom opened the door to see Tord talking to his soldiers. Tom was about to join in but Edd caught sight of him. He was about to say something until-

*BANG* *BANG*

Gunshots and explosions were muffled but heard. All of the survivors of the killing game stopped to listen. It was a disaster of cries and shouts. The ground shook for a moment. That's when it came back.

"Opupu! phuhuhu! No, how about the classic AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Guess who's back you little babies!" The bear laughed. "IT'S TOMEEKUMA!"

"Sorry you little shats, I had some business to do so I couldn't provide the reward you get. Oh look! There are now stairs you never knew existed! New floor to explore! Go on!" Tomeekuma disappeared again.

"I-I thought this was over.", Elana gasped.

"Oh, but you haven't seen the motive yet."

Everyone was gathered around and anxious for what was to come next. 

"Because I gave you something, I'd be able to take another thing, aka all the food. You'll starve until a murder happens. I'll be nice and give something to you...in your rooms and tablets. See ya!"

That was the moment, the peaceful era began to crumble. Tom had been wary for the moment to happen. As Tomeekuma disappeared, everyone checked their tablets only to see multiple pictures of food flashing across the screen. Nothing but tasty food.

"Hey, let's not go to our rooms. There must be another trap. We'll just have to camp out of our rooms again.", Edd nervously said. "This time all of us together."

Everyone started glaring at each other. "We'll have witness everywhere to make sure nobody's killing and-,"

"But we're all just going to die anyways and I want to live.", Mark blurted out. "We'll starve. Does that sound good to you? There's no winning in this situation."

Tord had a thoughtful expression. "Actually, I think I found a loophole."

Tamara looked at him in surprise. "You have an idea."

She was still bitter about Tori's death, wondering why Tord could live but not Tori. Matilda tried comforting her multiple times but no matter what, Tamara will still glare at Tord every time she sees him.

"Why yes I do. I'd like to discuss it with everyone out of earshot of the stupid bear."

Tamara crossed her arms. "Well it's against the rules for us to go into the other gender's bathroom as stated in the tablet."

"That's why I'm discussing it with Patricia.", Tord rolled his eyes as if that were obvious. Patricia nodded at Tord.

"Alright."

The two whispered to each other about it. Tom couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. He shook his head. This man tried killing him. Who cares if he used to love you and treated you with the most unforgettable gestures of affection. 

He could never forget his first kiss. 

Tom sighed before paying attention to Edd. "He's a much better person but why don't I love him?", he thought. Then he remembered Matt. He smiled at the thought of Edd and Matt together. "That's why."

"Hey, Tom, are you okay?"

The eyeless man looked at Edd in surprise. 

"Yeah I'm fine."

Before Edd could say anything else, Tord and Patricia separated them by males and females. The males followed Tord to the bathroom while females followed Patricia. Tom noticed Paula and Patricia holding hands. He felt a small pain in his chest but continued. 

Once they got to the bathrooms, Tord turned around.

"We're not eating, but who said that we couldn't drink? The vending machines have no food but they still kept the drinks. We can go through without murder if we keep drinking. There are protein drinks in there too."

Mark scoffed but didn't say anything. Everyone else seemed to agree with the idea.

"At least you have a brain, Tord."

"You seem to forget how smart I am, Witness."

Tom would've rolled his eyes if he had any. 

Paul groaned. "Can you two just stop flirting for one second? I mean it's fine for Red to get some love and all but if you do this all the time I swear I will live in the closet."

Patryck raised his eyebrow. "You want to go back in the closet after you confessed to me? Geez, make up your mind."

Paul raised his finger before giving up and looking down. "Ok"

Tord laughed. "And you guys think we're flirting? Did you guys ever think about becoming a married couple?"

Tom tried stifling his laughter. That didn't go well since he bursted out laughing. Edd joined in and soon, everyone except for Mark started to chuckle. In fact, he left the moment Tom bursted. Tord looked at Tom. He started remembering how much he loved the other man's smile.

"Well, let's camp out now. We should go to the library. Patricia should meet us there.

They headed to the library while dragging Mark after they found him.

They set up their camp and tried enjoying their lives in the time of peace.

But they knew that the peaceful era will collapse one way or another.

The question is, when.


	15. Same ends different beginnings

As everything quieted down, Tom started reminiscing the times that "true love" defined Tom and Tord's relationship. He walked towards a small ice cream store. Ah yes, their first date was here. Tom was about to walk in. That was, until somebody he knew very well stabbed his back "unintentionally" and apologized greatly. That was the beginning of the betrayal. Tom couldn't remember the face too well but he knew that it was somebody who mattered to him that betrayed him.

"Tom!"

"Witness, wake up!"

Tom screamed. His heart raced. Was it just a dream? No, it was more. It was some sort of memory. He sighed. Tord put his hand on Tom's shoulder. The devil haired man took sympathy. It was quite familiar as Tom did used to scream like this when he woke up from a nightmare.

"Feeling better?", Tord asked.

Tom shrugged and put his head on Tord's shoulder.

"Woah there, witness! Thought you hated me!", Tord chuckled.

"Shut up and let me be comfortable."

The two missed this.

"I'm not forgiving you, but I trust you.", Tom muttered.

Tord jumped in surprise. He looked at the shorter male. "Maybe we can start over?"

"Nah, just give me a new beginning with past memories."

Edd giggled. "And you still hate each other? Please tell me you're joking!"

Tom jumped slightly. They both had flustered expressions. The two have forgotten that they were in the middle in a library everyone had to camp at.

"Right. So uh, Patricia, Paula, and Marcy. Can you go to the vending machines?", Tord quickly suggested. The three nodded. They headed out almost immediately.

Mark grumbled before following them with a bat in hand. "Just making sure they won't kill Marcy."

The rest of the group did their own thing.

Tom admitted to Edd that he still had feelings for Tord while the man in red said the same to Patryck who seemed to smile. Edd caught Patryck's eye and gestured for him to follow. They talked in the corner of the library in hushed voices. Their conversation going for an oddly longer time than a normal discussion. Tom and Tord knew just what they were talking about.

The two groaned. Tord approached Tom with a sly smile. "So you still like me?"

Tom rolled his nonexistent eyes. "Of course not! I'm just telling Edd how much I hated you."

Tord chuckled. Tom couldn't help but smile a little bit. They leaned in with their lips brushing against the other's.

That was until they heard the scream.

Tord stood up. Tom threw his arms up.

"Oh come on!", they both shouted.

The group head towards the scene where they saw Marcy backing away from two dead bodies.

Those two bodies belonged to Paula and Mark.

No doubt of it, the peaceful era ended.


	16. Simple investigation

Tom grimaced. "How could this happen? It's just the first day of the motive and this happens?"

Tord wrapped his arms around the eyeless man. "We'll find out who did this. I swear on my life that nothing like this would happen to you."

Tom sighed. "Alright."

Tomeekuma popped out of nowhere with a file in his paw. 

"WOWZAS! That was quick! I didn't even get to prepare the announcements and you're already here. That's kinda sad but oh well. Here's your stupid file!"

He disappeared under the floorboards.

Tom checked his to tablet. Sure enough, the tomeekuma file was there.

Tomeekuma file:

Victim: Mark

Estimated time of death: 5:00 PM

Found: 5:05

Cause of death: stab wound in the back

Additional wounds: none

additional information: died immediately 

There wasn't much to go off of but Tom and Tord knew that the additional detail mattered. He added the Tomeekuma file to his evidence.

Tom went on to read the other Tomeekuma file

Tomeekuma file:

Victim: Paula

Estimated time of death: 4:58 PM

Found: 5:05

Cause of death: blunt force trauma to the head

Additional wounds: none

additional information: wrong victim, died immediately

Tom looked over at the last words. Wrong victim? He saved the Tomeekuma file under evidence.

He then walked towards Mark as the others studied the scene from afar. 

Tom looked carefully. Mark was faced down on the ground with blood coming out of his back. In his hand was a bloody baseball bat. This must've been the weapon used to kill Paula.

Tom took Mark's position as evidence along with the bloody bat.

He went across the room and took a look at Paula. She was on her side with a bloody dent in her head. In her hand was a knife covered in blood with Patricia's name engraved on it. No doubt this was the weapon used to kill Mark. Sticking out of her pocket was an identical knife with Paula's name on it.

He also noticed how the two victims were far away from each other.

Tom went to Marcy who glared at Patricia.

"It had to be her! I was in the restroom so nobody else could've killed them except for her!"

Patricia narrowed her eyes. "You liar. I was in the classroom before you arrived. There's no way I killed them if I was in the other room!"

Tom stood between them. "That's enough. We'll settle this once we have enough clues."

Tamara walked over and observed a Patricia. "Why do you have such a huge bruise?"

The other girl sheepishly looked away. "I...accidentally hit my wrist against one of the desks."

Tamara nodded. Tom added this to his evidence list.

"Ok ok I'm sure you had enough time to do your little investigation so let's get on with the trial. I'm especially bored today!"

Tom looked over his evidence with little confidence. Tord squeezed his hand. "We'll find the killer."

Tom nodded.

Evidence:

Tomeekuma file: Paula

Tomeekuma file: Mark

Mark's position 

Bloody baseball bat

Paula's knife

Patricia's bloody knife

Patricia's bruise

Distance between bodies

Tom sighed. This was going to be heavy on his shoulders. He could already feel the weight.

Their lives depended on this cruel game of life and death.

Tord and Tom looked at each other before making their way to the trial room where all the chaos would ensue.


	17. Two comrades on a beach

Tom made his way to the stand. Tord right beside him. The eyeless man released a shaky breath before glaring at Tomeekuma.

The bear seemed to smirk at Tom as he chuckled. "Let the trial, BEGIN!"

Marcy looked at Patricia. The other girl did the same.

"Right now our two main suspects are Marcy and Patricia. This means we can't tell which one did it without any evidence.", Tord declared.

Edd looked nervously between Patricia and Marcy. "How are we so sure that nobody else could do this?"

Tom shook his head. "Everyone else has an alibi. We were all in the library, remember?"

Edd nodded. Paul raised his hand and spoke. "Why did the killer even kill two people? Wasn't one enough?"

Patryck put his hand on his chin. "We need more evidence for the question."

Tom thought for a bit. "Let's start off with simple things like how the murder happened. It might help us a bit."

Discussion: What happened?

Matilda: Well that's easy! The killer took the chance to kill two birds with one stone by stabbing the two!

Paul: Or just hitting the both of them with the bat!

Tom saw two flaws here. He used his knowledge about Mark and Paula's autopsy and combined the information into a new piece of evidence: 

Different Deaths

The new piece of evidence came into light when Tom shouted, "Wait a minute!"

Everybody looked at him.

"The Tomeekuma files state how they each had different deaths. Paula was bashed in the head while Mark was stabbed in the back."

Patryck nodded. "That's true."

"In fact I believe that there were two different killers!", Tom exclaimed. "Think about it! No killer would use two different weapons to kill if they want to be quick about it."

A new piece of evidence came to light:

Different Killers

Everyone started thinking about it with some new information. They proceeded with the debate.

Patricia: but who else could be involved?

Tord: then one of the victims themselves could be the killer.

Marcy: so then, could this mean they killed each other?

Tom shook his head. "No, I definitely think one of the victims were involved with murder but I don't think they killed each other."

Edd scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

"The Tomeekuma files both state that the two victims died immediately, meaning only one of them could've killed but the other victim would die from a different person."

Tord understood. "So Paula was killed by Mark?"

Marcy shook her head. "No it had to be the other way around!"

Patryck shook his head. "If it were the other way around then the information would be faulty."

Marcy kept her mouth shut for a bit before whispering, "but how?"

Tom went on to explain. "Paula died before Mark. Mark had the baseball bat that killed Paula. That would be more likely. Now, the question is, who killed Mark?"

Tord looked at Tom with a knowing look. Tom did the same.

Discussion: who killed Mark?

Matilda: there's no evidence though

Marcy: it had to be Patricia 

Tamara: she doesn't seem like the type of person to do that stuff.

Edd: I really want to deny it but, isn't Patricia more likely to be killer?

Tom froze. "Edd, she is the killer."

Many people looked at him in surprise. Tamara was the most shocked person in the room.

"What?"

Tom looked down. "Patricia, you got the bruise from Mark's bat, didn't you? Paula had both your knife and her own knife. If Mark killed Paula, and then tried killing you, wouldn't you have more motivation to kill?"

Patricia was calm. "You're only guessing. I got the bruise from bumping my wrist into a desk. I showed Paula my knife before going to see the other classrooms. How do we know Mark wouldn't murder Marcy? Less witnesses right?"

Tord hummed. "Why lie about the wrist? That bruise had to be from something worse than a desk. It's about the width of a baseball bat and due to the severity of the bruise, something had to hit you."

Patricia clenched her teeth. The soldier spoke in a saddened tone. "Was it really my fault though?"

Tom shook his head. "No, but you could've screamed for help."

She looked into his voids. "It was on instinct to kill. Wouldn't you do the same?"

Her eyes looked down. "I'm sorry."

Tom wasn't close to her, but he felt his chest tightening. "No, you'll be with her now, right?"

Patricia smiled a bit. "Yeah."

"Two comrades on a beach"

Tomeekuma yawned. "Ok pretty bored now. Start voting kids."

Edd stopped for a moment. "Can you explain how the murder happened?"

Patricia was about to speak but Tom cut her off.

"Paula, Patricia, and Marcy went to got get things. They took a break so Marcy could go to the restroom. While Paula and Patricia were waiting, Mark went in and swung his bat, aiming for Patricia." Tom paused. "He killed Paula instead because she protected Patricia. He tried killing Patricia again, but she stabbed him in defense, leading to his death. Patricia must've heard Marcy come back, so she put her knife in Paula's hand and fled."

Patricia chuckled. "You knew that he was going to kill me first?"

Tord nodded. "Right, the wrong victim as stated in the Tomeekuma file."

"Paula pushed me out of his way before ending up dead.", Patricia whimpered.

Tomeekuma interrupted them. "BLAH BLAH get on with your sweet little voting time already!"

Everyone glared at him. Tomeekuma sweated when he saw Tom stare him down.

"Scary...geez"

The group decided to finally vote.

Tomeekuma was silent.

"..."

"Three of you...voted wrong. Your lucky the majority voted right. Marcy, Tamara, Edd! See me after trial."

Patricia stared in shock. Tears finally started falling, one by one. "What? No, it's fine...I don't need your votes."

She looked especially surprised when looking at Tamara and Marcy.

The girl in blue simply stated. "You're a respectable person. You deserved it."

Marcy was on her knees, crying out the same words. "I'm sorry Patricia!"

Patricia headed over and rubbed her back. "No it's fine dear. You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault."

Marcy had a grip on her. The other girl sighed, feeling content. 

"Sh, it's ok. I'll finally be with Paula now."

Marcy let go and wiped her tears.

Tomeekuma didn't comment on the moment. In fact, he started crying.

He wiped his tears away before drastically changing his mood, yelling. "Ok that's enough now! It's punishment time!"

He pressed a button, initiating the execution. 

Patricia looked at Edd and nodded a thanks for the vote.

"Remember, don't be sad, because now I can be with Paula."

She got pulled away by Tomeekuma. Marcy shook her had and grabbed Patricia with all her might. Edd and Tamara tried helping too. Patryck and Paul wanted to help but knew it was useless. Matilda was trying to get Tomeekuma's claws off of Patricia. Tom felt an urge to run over and help. Tord looked at him with a sad gaze. Tom clenched his fist. He broke off and ran to them, trying to help pull Patricia out.

Tried

Tomeekuma had enough of this and used his other paw to slash at Marcy., making all of those around her let go and stare in horror. Patricia cringed away from the blood as Tomeekuma finally got a good grip on her and pulled her to the execution studio.

Patricia's execution: A not so loyal comrade 

Patricia was fighting in what seemed to be a battle scene. There were stuffed bears dressed in military uniforms beside her, shooting at something across from Patricia. She realized that these stuffed bears looked exactly like Tomme bear and not Tomeekuma. They didn't shoot her but rather opposite from her. Patricia then looked at what they were shooting at. They fired at black stuffed bears, like Tomeekuma's black side. She noticed how the Tomee bears decreased every time the black bears fired while the black bears kept increasing. They began shooting at her. Patricia saw a gun by her side and fired bullets at them. Even with the gun, the bears didn't seem to get smaller. Her "allies" died off during this. The black bears used machine guns and shot wherever they can. Patricia got multiple gunshot wounds. They became excessive to the point where she stopped moving. The next injury was a bomb thrown at her, exploding her leg off. Patricia saw one of the Tomee bears inched closer with a first aid kit. He then laughed and stabbed a poisoned knife into her. She suffered and finally died. The black bears surrounded the last Tomee bear. That last Tomee bear transformed into Tomeekuma who laughed.

 

 

Tord held Tom close. "Don't look at it anymore." 

Tom then shook his head. "Marcy needs medical attention."

Tord nodded. "Paul and Patryck are taking care of that."

Tom quivered, clearly shaken up.

The others were doting on Marcy and taking her to the infirmary.

Tord started walking Tom back to his room. The eyeless man looked back at the execution one last time before uttering a few words.

"At least they're two comrades on a beach now."

"Two comrades on a beach"


	18. Questions with answers

The night of the trial had been long. After Patricia's death, everything went in a crazy way. Tom remembered exactly what happened.

"Shoot! She's losing blood fast!", Paul shouts. Patryck ran with Marcy in his arms.

It didn't get any better in the infirmary. The two soldiers were about to lose another one. There had been enough deaths already. They didn't want anymore. 

Tord paced around in the room. He didn't have as much medical knowledge for the situation but he wanted to be another accountable witness just in case she dies. Paul and Patryck knew the basics but it wasn't enough. 

A certain brunette opened the door to see what was going on. He shook his head and told everyone excluding Patryck to get out.

"I've got this covered! Everyone out! Patryck you're staying to help."

It was a long night of trying to get Marcy out of shock and helping her. Eventually it went quiet aside from a small beeping. The brunette assigned Patryck with the task of watching over her. He walked out the room with a sigh of relief.

Tord looked at him when he opened the door. "How is she?"

"She's stable."

"Get some rest, Tom. You deserve it."

. . .

Tom woke up feeling dreadful about the other night. Things got especially scary when he realized that he hadn't checked on Marcy at all.

The eyeless man got up and cleaned himself. There was no Tomeekuma to wake him up. He heard a loud bang outside of the room. Tom rushed out to see what was happening.

He saw multiple people freezing up and looking upwards at the ceiling. Another huge bang shook the entire building. Everybody had a hard time balancing themselves against the vibrations. Gunshots were heard beyond the walls. Tord narrowed his eye. It was a familiar sound to him. It was the sound of wars and battles.

All the sounds stopped after that. Tomeekuma popped out of nowhere and panted. "Nevermind that kids! We had some difficulties with some things. Anyways, the kitchen is open again. Hurray for you! Also, we have a pool now! Yay! Be thankful you little brats!" 

He disappeared after the announcements. They all headed for the food hall silently. The group was tense with worry. Edd started walking towards Tom.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

"It's not like we're trapped here or anything."

Edd looked at him sympatheticly. "I heard you did surgery on Marcy."

Tom looked away. "You can say that."

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to go through that. It must be tough on you, having that anxiety whenever you Perform a surgery." Edd pulled Tom in for a hug.

Tom smiled and relaxed a bit. He hesitantly hugged back.

Suddenly, everyone looked at the entrance. Elana gasped when she saw two people walking in. Tom looked at them.

"You okay?", he asked. The shorter of the two laughed.

"I'm fine. I don't need help."

Tom nodded. "Did you guys hear the guns?"

They nodded. "Marcy got kinda scared for a moment."

Marcy rolled her eyes as Patryck reunited with Paul.

Elana looked at her best friend with terror in her eyes. 

 

"Marcy, where's your arm?!"

The other girl frowned. "They had to cut it off. Tomeekuma made a scratch too deep to salvage"

She gestured to the stump that used to hold her arm. Elana nodded. She patted a seat next to her at one of the tables. Marcy smiled and headed over there.

Edd and Tord looked at Tom. They yelled the exact same thing.

"You had to cut her arm off?!"

Tom would've rolled his eyes if he had any. "Didn't you hear her? It was practically detached from her before we completely severed it off."

Edd and Tord sighed. Tom got an idea.

"Hey, how about we head to the arcade room and then go swimming?"

Edd shrugged. "Sure! It'll be like old times!"

Tord nodded. "We need to take a break from all of this. Let's go!"

The group headed upstairs to where the arcade was. They felt a little saddened because of the missing group member but still smiled. They could almost see the purple presence right behind them, smiling happily at the group. 

Grief was replaced by a joyful atmosphere. It was almost as if they were never broken apart by the incident. Almost

They played around and lived like there was no turning back.

Little did they know, a master of deception was playing their cards differently.

Tom frowned, unable to leave his grief behind during the arcade run. Something seemed wrong, and it wasn't just Tom's paranoia. It was the entire situation morphing into somebody's cruel game.

Everybody knew that this wouldn't end until they found the right cards to play.


	19. Fluff?

Edd was pressing buttons for a game. He was trying to win but miraculously failed. Tord and Tom were playing a racing game. Tord let Tom win a few rounds. When they were playing their fourth round Tord started chatting with Tom.

"Hey Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"About earlier..."

"Oh that"

"I still love you."

Tom stopped playing the game. He looked Tord dead in the eye.

"How do I know that I can trust you hm?"

Tord chuckles. "Want to take a gamble?"

Tom hums. "Not really"

They resumed playing for a bit with an awkward tension between them.

Edd got back from the bathroom and stared at them from behind the corner. "Please kiss. Please kiss. Please kiss."

Tord reached for Tom's hand. The eyeless man reluctantly moved his hand closer to Tord's.

Edd was about to groan. "Hurry! I need to win my bet with Patryck!"

Tord slowly grabbed Tom's hand. The latter flinched before relaxing and continuing.

Edd bit his lip. "Come on. Come on!"

Tom was screaming on the inside as he won the round again. Tord got up. "How about we go get Edd and swim in the pool?"

Tom shrugged. "Why not commie?"

Edd ducked behind the corner. "Ugh you guys suck."

He then pretended to walk into them. "Oh, so you were playing a racing game?"

They nodded.

"Who won?"

Tord pointed at Tom with an exaggerated expression of he keeps winning for some reason!

Edd laughed. "So pool time?"

"YEAH" the other two shouted.

The trio raced to the pool and undressed. Tom just had checkered swim trunks and Edd had green ones.

Tord got his red and blue one out and leaned into Tom's ears. "Want to see me in a speedo?"

He started wiggling his brows. Tom rolled his nonexistent eyes.

"Nah you wouldn't look so good in one."

"Wanna bet?"

"Hmm no"

Tom pushed Tord into the pool.

"HEY! Don't you see my face's condition?!"

Tom shrugged. "As a skilled medical student, if it gets infected I'll take care of-WAAAH!"

Tord pulled Tom in by the leg as Edd laughed. "Oh man, just like old times."

Tom and Tord splashed water onto each other, somehow not getting into Tom's eye sockets. Edd did the classic cannonball into the pool. 

"Oh no you don't!", Tom yelled. He began splashing water onto Edd.

The trio laughed as their antics persisted. Edd sheepishly scratched his neck. "I need to go get something real quick. I'll be back."

After Edd left, Tom and Tord began swimming.

Edd came back with a camera. He hid behind another corner.

"So Witness, are you sure you won't take the gamble?"

"I don't think I should."

Edd began getting frustrated. "You guys better kiss soon!"

After thirty minutes Edd finally went back to the two.

"Alright! I just had a good drink of my Coca Cola! I'm set for life!"

Tom awkwardly shifted. "That's nice Edd."

Tord nodded.

"Well, we should get out now. I think we had a good day!", Edd exclaimed.

"But Edd, you just got back.", Tom pointed out.

"I was planning on leaving soon. You guys should too. It's almost seven."

Tom and Tord looked at each other. They didn't expect it to be seven so quickly. The trio got their towels and began heading back to their rooms. Edd went ahead and his behind another corner to see what was going on. He recorded the segment and found jackpot. 

"You know, I don't want to take a gamble..."

Tord looked at Tom in a confused manner before Tom came up close to him.

The eyeless man giggled and gave a long kiss on the lips.

"But I feel like taking the risk."

Tord touched his lips.

Tom walked away.

And Edd caught it all on tape.

"Finally!"


	20. Why like this?

Tom wanted to throw up. He had enough of this.

"IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE?!", Tom yelled. Tord covered Tom's eyes.

"Don't look at this."

Tom couldn't bring himself to move.

Right in front of him was their next motive. Dead bodies from before have been displayed, from Eduardo's stabbed corpse, to Patricia's mutilated body. 

What could he do about anything at this point. Tord took him to another room.it was all clear until Edd came in. He saw Tom in Tord's embrace.

"I don't know if I can handle this.", he murmurs.

Tom shook his head a bit. "Don't worry too much. We can do something."

Suddenly, Matt's body appeared before them. Everything came crashing into the sense of nothingness.

Tom couldn't hold it in.

He vomited right in front of Edd and Tord. 

The reality of the situation was pounded into their heads. The mastermind played their cards correctly.

They found weakness in the group a long time ago, so why did this have to continue?

It was all for the amusement. 

~ ~ ~

Tom exited the infirmary after checking on Marcy's "arm".

He walked in the halls, feeling empty. It was predictable. Another body would jump right at him. 

As expected, Ell's tormented expression greeted him. Without anything to say, Tom walked back to his room. Even that wasn't safe from the haunting faces. There was no escaping.

Tom found himself holding a knife over his wrist.

"No, I promised Tord, but..."

"No, stay alive for them."

He lowered the knife and set it down on the sink.

Tom willed himself to put it away. There was no need for it. Not many people were holding up too well. Not that there was to begin with.

Survivors:

Edd

Tom

Tord

Matilda

Tamara

Elana

Marcy

Paul

Patryck

Just enough trauma to last a lifetime huh.

Tom wondered.

"Who's going to break next?"

And why like this?


	21. Shattering Hope

The day was going as normal as ever. All the dead bodies just springing up at the survivors. All the guilt was dripping down the halls.

Tom was trying to figure how to get out while Tord had his head against the wall, listening to the sounds outside.

Screams and bombs...guns and yells

What was going on out there. They didn't know. Their best bet was that someone was trying to get them out.

One day, it all just stopped. Nothing came from the other side, just silence. Tom lost all the hope he had remaining in him.

The other male was persistent in trying to hear something, anything!

They finally heard something. It wasn't exactly what they wanted though. The pitter patter just made Tord stop trying that day. Nothing was out there except for rain.

Tom and Tord heard a gasp come from a classroom. They headed there in a hurry only to find...

Edd on the ground, holding a limp and grey cat, Ringo.

Edd sobbed as Tom headed towards him. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be...whoever did this wasn't you, Tom."

Just as the eyeless man was about to say something, Paul ran in.

"There's been a murder."

Tom might've suppressed his emotions, but he had to feel something.

It felt like they were running for hours. Nobody could hold back the panic as they ran. Everything was a strange blur. All the emotions subsided for a moment but they all came back and hit everyone hard in the face.

Marcy's body was covered in blood. Her body in the middle of table shards with a broken teacup within her reach.


	22. The strangeness begins to rise

The queen of the Victorian era was a woman named Queen Victoria. The stories of the time were grim with a little bit of romance.

 

It almost reminded Tom of this situation. 

He investigated the scene carefully. He looked at Marcy. Her face showed no sign of pain as she laid in the middle of shards. Some were coated with red blood, dripping down slowly. Other shards reflected the lights surrounding her making Marcy look like a sleeping angel.

Tomeekuma hadn't appeared at all during the investigation, in fact, he hadn't even given them the Tomeekuma file. Tom was suspicious about this until he saw a notification on his tablet. He opened it and saw a very lazy version of the Tomeekuma file. Everything kept getting stranger as not even the lazy Tomeekuma file would open. It must've been glitched.

Tom noticed Tamara pacing in circles. She whispered I'm sorry under her breath multiple times.

Tom already knew what she was sorry about. In fact, she straight up admitted it.

"I did it! I murdered her. I killed her with poison. I didn't throw her to the table. It had to be someone else!"

She broke down in front of the group.

Tomeekuma appeared before her.

"You're just no fun."

Soon, everything blacked out.

Tom saw the murder with his own eyes through cameras.

Marcy bumped into Tamara at night. They had tea. Tamara poisoned her and laid her on the table in a peaceful manner. After she left the footage was cut.

Tord narrowed his eye after seeing the security camera.

"Why didn't we go through our usual trial procedures?"

Tomeekuma stayed silent for a moment before saying, "it's because I'm bored of this game. I want to play a new game."

Tamara gulped when she saw Tomeekuma come towards her. The lights went out for a moment.

Everyone's tablet lit up showing the words, the eyeless girl

That was it before everything lit up again. Tamara was gone and so was Tomeekuma. Everything just got stranger by the minute. Tom dreaded knowing that Tamara would never come out alive again.


	23. Sleep deprivation

For the first time, Tom didn't head to his own room. He had questions. How did Marcy break through the table?

He found the place he needed to go to and knocked on the door. It opened, revealing Tord.

As they were about to talk, the moniters lit up.

"Ok, I've gotten bored. Let's play a game of sleep deprivation! That's your motive! Any sleeping and you'll go bye bye!"

Tomeekuma seemed more sinister and demanding this time around. It was almost more unsettling than the execution Tamara had. 

Tom was unsettled by this. Tord pulled him in.

"Let's not listen ok? We can try to keep each other awake. That will work. I'm sure."

Tom nodded. They started cuddling for a while.

Tord got up to go get coffee while Tom laid in bed. He saw something gleaming underneath Tord's bed and decided to check it out.

His eyes widened as he started seeing something that could unravel the whole mystery. 

Tom went to get a paper and pencil.

~ ~ ~

Tord came back to find an empty room. He started panicking.

What if Tom fell asleep and was taken away?

Tord ran out and stopped dead on his tracks when he looked in the infirmary.

Tom's body was hung from the ceiling. Beneath him was a folded up note.

Tord resisted the urge to scream


	24. A letter

Tord came forward. He wasn't one to scream. He tried to keep himself from doing anything drastic but failed to do that. His fist was slammed into a wall. His soldiers came by along with the other group members. Nobody knew what to say.

Tord took a step forward and picked up the paper underneath Tom. His eyes burned every word into his memory.

Dear Tord,

I wish I could've trusted you but with this lie that you held, I couldn't handle. I saw everything somehow. I saw everything you planned. YOU are the mastermind. You created all of this to torture me. You did this for revenge. You made Tomeekuma and created this game. You wanted to join for the fun of it. You had the option to end it. You were controlling this entire thing right? I thought we had something but you decided to trick me. In the end, I still love you.

If you really loved me then you would open the safe under your bed and use whatever was in there to end this, but I know you won't, yet I still love you.

Love,

Thomas

 

Tord looked at Tom. He then thought to himself, "I'm not in control of this."

He didn't know what to think. "Was it really me?"

He started to remember the things he said. 

"Erase their memories" For a moment Tord just stood there. He began regaining his senses too late. Edd snatched the letter from Tord's hand. He shook as if to control himself.

"Tord...YOU MONSTER!"

Edd ran up to the other male and began punching him. Tord was numb under all of it. He was too shocked to move.

Edd was sobbing as his fists began to stop hitting Tord.

Something slid down Tord's face. Edd looked at him in surprise.

"Why are you crying?"

For once in his life, he couldn't answer. He felt the unbearable words lash at him.

"I...loved him..."

Edd hit him one last time before asking, "what's the password to the safe?"

Tord shoved him off and ran. He ran desperately to his room. His eyes fell upon the safe under his bed. Tord tried remembering the passcode. His instincts told him to press three numbers

134

The safe opened. Tord found himself unlucky when he saw one note in there saying, "Aren't you unlucky?"

The note seemed so malevolent towards him. Edd walked in along with Paul and Patryck. They had horror in their eyes.

"This means, that you aren't the mastermind anymore?"

"If I were, then this game would've ended a long time ago."

Tomeekuma appeared and laughed.

"Oh you must be traumatized now. The truth is out. You created the game. By the way. Tomeekuma file is here."

He disappeared and left them all with silence. Tord checked his tablet and sure enough, the Tomeekuma file was there.

He skimmed over information until he reached the additional information.

Victim didn't commit suicide

Tord almost choked. He looked at the other three. Patryck and Edd looked at each other with unreadable gazes. Paul on the other hand completely paled. He looked ghostly as he read the information.

Tord had two things to worry about.

Who killed Tom?

Who's the current mastermind?


	25. No clues

Tord was looking around everywhere for clues. Nothing turned up. Usually Tom would be the one to find things but Tom wasn't able to do anything now. Tord was a smart man but this was left with no evidence. The Tomeekuma file didn't have any other surprising aspects to it whatsoever.

He was frustrated. There was nothing. That's when it clicked. There was nothing. The killer had to have been a professional if there were no hints left over. The only people left weren't too professional with killing except for Paul, Patryck, or Tord himself from their experiences with murder. Tom was hard to control, let alone murder. The only people who could be suspects are Paul and Patryck.

The new information was added to his evidence. Before he can think anymore, Tomeekuma appeared on the moniters.

"Investigation time is over now! Get your little butts down here!"

Tord scowled but headed down anyways.

The trial proceeded with silence.

"How can that not be a suicide?", Matilda asked.

"Someone had to have make sure Tom wouldn't escape and put him on the noose." This has to have been really quick considering Tord was only out for a few minutes.

"I have two suspects.", Tord sighed.

He looked away. Elana glares at him.

"Says the mastermind!"

"Look, even if I made this game, that doesn't mean I'm in control of it anymore!"

Tord felt a tear forming. Tom was dead.

"I couldn't have killed him."

Tord then remembered that he saw somebody while at the vending machine. Paul talked to Tord for a bit so he had a testimony. Patryck on the other hand had nothing.

Tord knew nobody else was strong enough to handle Tom. Paul had an alibi. Patryck didn't say anything about where he was.

Tord unleashed the information. He couldn't help but feel a strong sense of betrayal rising.

Everyone looked at Patryck. The male looked down. He didn't say anything.

Tord was about to tell Tomeekuma it was voting time but was stopped by Paul.

"Stop! It wasn't him!"

Everyone looked at him. Edd went over and patted his back.

"I get that you love each other but-"

"No you don't understand! I killed him! I killed Tom ok?"

Tord looked at Paul in pure betrayal. "But you were with me."

"Remember when you left to go back to your room? That's when I killed Tom."

"What do you mean? He was in the room until..."

"He wanted to kill himself. He consulted with me about knowing the truth and well...he just couldn't handle it. I saw that he was having trouble so I killed him."

Patryck fell to his knees.

"I was doing him a favor. I'd rather die than live in this sickening place. I get it! He understands how I feel about this. If it weren't for Pat then I wouldn't be sane. If I found out that he put me through this then I would never be sane."

Paul went over to Patryck. He sighed and cupped Patryck's face. "I still love you. I'm sorry for doing this. I know I'm selfish right now but I know you can live and be strong without me. I don't want to bring you down. I want you to continue living even when I can't."

Patryck couldn't speak. Paul saw his tears and wiped them away.

"You know, Tord...Tom really loved you, just like how I love my Pat."

He smiled for the last time before everyone put their votes in. 

Elana walked towards Paul and stared into his soul. "You really are selfish. You're leaving your lover to grieve for a loved one. That's cruel but I get you. I hope you think of him in your very last moments. Just make sure you don't regret this."

Paul nodded at her.

"Thanks."

Tomeekuma decided to let the trial end with the execution. Paul was pulled away as Elana shielded Patryck's eyes.

Burnt out

Paul was placed on the streets. Everything became dark before Paul lit up his cigarette. Tomeekuma put up walls covered with posters protesting the Red Army. A large quantity of people were stood by the wall, cheering. They turned around and started running towards Paul. He ran but more walls rose up from the ground every direction. He was cornered by the mob. One man burned him with a torch. Paul stiffined when other people and Tomeekumas began clawing his skin off. They kept going and going until his flesh was scattered and only his bones resemble any human. Right next to him was a cigarette burning a picture of him, Tord, and Patryck. Tomeekuma walked by and stomped on the cigar until it was burnt out.


	26. Hope for the future

Tord almost laughed. He wish he never made this game. A game where torture is induced throughout the players. 

Now he was staring at the ceiling of his "room". Tom would drink alcohol at the moment wouldn't he? Tord sat up and decided to get something to drink from the vending machine.

While walking he noticed Patryck entering Edd's room. Tord went over to check it out. Edd and Patryck were whispering. Edd patted Patryck's back and guided him in.

Tord sighed. He was probably seeking for comfort. Patryck must've wanted to leave him alone.

~ ~ ~

Tomeekuma called for everyone in the morning. 

"So I've been so bored lately...let's have some fun!"

Everyone glared warily at the bear. He paid no mind to it and continued.

"If you figure out why the game is running and who the mastermind is and make sure you get all the facts...then I'll set you all free! Capiche?"

Their gazes struck dead on Tord.

"I'm not the mastermind anymore."

Tomeekuma laughed. "Well, in my dearest opinion, none of you need any hints! Tordie you got this, right?"

Again everyone looked at Tord.

"For Pete's Sake! Don't look at me like that!"

Edd looked away from Tord. "Let's have faith in him. He's not our mastermind anymore so it has to be someone else."

Tomeekuma hummed. He yelled, "Let's head for the trial room!"

Tord sweated. He didn't know if he could do this. He tried gathering all of his memories from when he was initiating the game. It all came back to him in a split second.

The devil haired male looked at Patryck and nodded at him. Patryck nodded back. Tord was going to end the game. 

Once and for all

 

This story is almost over...


	27. Mastermind

Tomeekuma hummed. "I'm gonna add one thing to this trial. If you guess about how our mastermind took over for this then everything will be over.

Tord stood and looked at the survivors:

Edd

Patryck

Elana

Matilda

And himself.

One of the four other survivors is the mastermind.

Elana glared at Tord. "Aren't you the mastermind? You set this entire game up so it had to be you."

Edd scoffed. He his eyes seemed to have many emotions, sadness, anger, and another one Tord couldn't identify.

"Well look, he can't even control or end the game! He isn't the mastermind!"

Tord nodded at Edd in thanks. The other gave a small grin as if to say, "don't worry, I'm on your side."

Tord looked at Patryck. He remembered that he didn't trust anyone else but Patryck with handling the project every now and then. The horned hair man didn't want to accuse his right hand man but, it was inevitable. Patryck is the only one who could possibly have access. He had to be the mastermind.

Tord wanted to be wrong but he noticed the other's actions. Patryck had a stony face but his eyes betrayed everything. They held guilt and nervousness. Tord got ready to say the worst things he could ever say about his soldier.

"Patryck, while making this game you were the only one I trusted with the controls. I remembered that much. My soldiers helped make parts but abandoned me after transporting it. Nobody else could've had the control. You're the mastermind."

Patryck didn't keep calm. This confirmed his fears.

"Me? ME?! You might've trusted me but I was never even in charge! I have no way of getting into that safe!"

"I told you the password to it!"

The other three in the room were quiet.

"I'm not the mastermind! Why would you suspect me but not HIM?!"

.

.

.

Patryck pointed at Edd.

"YOU'RE THE REAL MASTERMIND! YOU BROKE THE PROMISE! YOU SAID THAT PAUL WOULDN'T DIE. YOU SAID THAT IF I LET YOU TAKE OVER TOMEEKUMA'S CONTROLS THEN PAUL WOULD BE SAFE."

Shock filled. Elana was the first to react. "What do you mean?!"

Edd looked shocked. "Hey don't jump to conclusions! Don't frame me!"

Patryck slammed his hands on his podium. He took out a knife and sprinted towards Edd.

.

Blood

.

Death

.

Betrayal

.

.

.

Patryck fell to his knees. The bloody wound in his abdomen spread as he crippled and died right in front of everyone.

Edd sighed. He didn't feign the shock of stabbing someone in self defense.

"Disappointing really...such an incompetent partner. It's honestly just...boring."


	28. How did I create this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory

Ah yes... the burning feeling of pain on my right side. My left reaching for something to grip. Reaching for sanity. Reaching for reason.

Reaching for survival.

I knew my army would hate me for this they will abandon an incapable leader. It was all a burning tower of weakness. Cut off the infection the sky seemed to yell. Stand up the grass seemed to shriek.

I did. I stood up with nothing but agony telling me that it was useless. I was useless.

The words fell upon me the very moment I heard them. 

I watched them all leave with victory. My eye specifically focused on Tom.

We used to date, right? When I was leaving for the "big city", he never found out until I was gone huh. I guess this would officially end our relationship.

I remember how much I used to love him. It was just Tom and me. During my visit back, I did treat him poorly huh. I know I did. He didn't deserve to be there to see my betrayal. I was going to cut all ties with him and make sure he wouldn't dare try to call me again. That's why I went so far with words.

Then the harpoon happened. It destroyed my pity and guilt. It changed everything. He destroyed my army's trust in me. That was something I couldn't dare to try. It was all ruined now. They were going to look down on me and dash my dreams away. Tom ruined my chances. He ruined everything.

I hate him? No yes? I do. HE RUINED EVERYTHING! That's all the anger going into my soul. My love vanished. My heart was shattered. He tried to kill me!

...

But I tried to kill him.

But I did it for his own good. I did it for his sake.

I thought of every moment we fought before our eventual hate for each other. It was all clear. Our fate put us this way. There was no going back. We were enemies and only enemies.

~ ~ ~

1 year after my...event

I was almost done. My soldiers were..gtfrghfdjklrgeihuagfrrtiohe. They helped a little bit with my project. In the end I decided to move the project myself. Nobody knew where my location was except for Patryck, the only one I trust with this information. 

"The combination is 134. If something goes wrong then there should be the end to the killing game."

I tensed up all of the sudden. There was something watching. I looked everywhere but nobody except for Patryck was in sight. 

I shook my head and faced the tall building. I made some renovations but it still looked like that very same school I started dating Thomas. I spat in disgust.

My plans were to have Tom, Edd, Matt, and their incompetent neighbors trapped in there and go through some trauma inducing events. Tom would be forced to watch people be killed. He would also be forced to kill. In the end, he was going to wish he was dead. Then I'll just keep him alive and away from death to further torment him until the very end.

"Sir, one of our parallel universes have to be checked on. It's the mirrored one. Seems something flew out of it.", Patryck stated.

I nodded. "Go check on it and come back immediately."

As he slipped away, I looked at the building again. We were all taught a little far from the city but it was so grassy that it seemed that the entire world was just disconnected from here.

~ ~ ~

Patryck and I watched our visitors. Come towards the building. We took that as a sign to let the sleeping gas do its thing.

All three fell one by one. I walked towards the last one. I could've sworn he made eye contact with those dark empty voids.

...

"Erase their memories."

Patryck did as told and brought them to one of my inventions. Patryck already knew how to manage things since I wanted him to help in case of any emergencies. I trust him with this project.

My eyes glanced over at Tom again. Thoughts were processing through. Did I really want to do this to him? I caused him some pain...

I had that unsettling feeling again. This time I knew someone was definitely watching because that's when I fell unconscious with a sharp feeling against my neck.

One of my other inventions looked laughed.

"Opupupu, let us begin, shall we?"


	29. Final trial

Part of Tord's shock was aimed towards Edd's words.

"Oh well, I'm one of the masterminds as you know. Patryck here is one of my other ones. We had a deal but you know...Paul's dead so it's broken now."

Edd rolled his eyes. "Everyone is so naive...it's annoying. All this time you just can't do anything right."

Tord growled. "Your best friends died and this is what you're saying?!"

"Tch. I don't like them at all. It was all a meaningless facade you would say. Heehee"

Matilda gasped. "No! It can't be you!"

"Oh it is...it is..."

Elana would've punched him if it weren't for the knife in his hands.

"I'm pretty bored...entertain me a little and maybe I'll let you go."

"You are sick.", Tord spat. Edd seemed unaffected by his glare. He kicked Patryck's body and laughed.

"Oh but you planned to do the exact same thing! You're sick too!"

"I've changed!"

"Because of dear Tom! Right? Well what are you going to do now that he's gone? I've been so bored lately. Give me a good action to do."

Everyone else stared at him with uncertainty.

"This...is the real me."

"You are very manipulative aren't you? Didn't your friendship mean a thing?"

"It used to...but boredom just pulls me in easily. What can I do?"

Tord knew that this betrayal cut him deep.

"I like winning my games you know! So let me win this one.", Edd laughed. "It's about time! Aw you three look so sad! Oh it's just so beautiful. Elana you really have a perfect glare and Matilda! Your crying is just the thing we need! Thank you! Oh...but Tord! You take the cake! Tears are streaming down as you give me death with that eye! If looks could kill then I'd be dead right now!"

He chuckled before having a darker smile. "Of course, I wouldn't allow that to happen."

Tord took out a gun.

"Woah woah! It's just a game! If you kill me then you'll be trapped here forever!"

"Let's think rationally.", Matilda gulped.

"He took my lover away!", Tord yelled.

"Correction he did that to himself.", Edd snickered. "Oh Tord, you're funny."

The three felt everything dreadful hit them when Edd giggled. "Well, there are bombs everywhere. Shoot and you're all dead..."

Tord would've shot him but everything screamed for torture. He lowered the gun. The other brunette laughed.

Edd took out a remote. He pressed a button and the trial room started closing in.

"It's pretty good living like this."

Tord shot his gun at Edd's hand. The other dropped it and let out a groan. Elana was quick and snatched it before he can reach it.

Edd wasn't smiling anymore. "Ah that was interesting but...I'm pretty mad."

He pushed a button and the podiums started exploding one by one. Tord, Elana, and Matilda ran tried running out of the room. Tord tried the remote and saw one of the doors open. They went in and found themselves at a set of stairs. Before Tord closed the door, he noticed Edd making his way to another room.

There was no time to think. The doors closed.

"Where do you think these stairs lead?", Matilda asked timidly.

Elana uncharacteristicly held her close. "Not sure."

"We're out of the line of fire for now. Let's just get out of here."

Once they were at the top of the stairs Tord opened the door.

Inside was the same library they've been using for a long time. Tord took a good look at the remote. It had bomb symbols next to pictures of certain things like food or books.

It must be a bomb activation. He saw one that had a gate image on it. Tord took that as a sign for entrance.

"Ok so we're going to-"

*BOOM*

The library started exploding in certain areas of the room allowing them to escape. Edd must've had another bomb control. As long as there were cameras around, Edd would know where their location is.

Tord led everyone towards the entrance of the building. He was about to push the button, instructing everyone to stay back.

Tomeekuma jumped out and swiped the remote away from him. Matilda threw one of her mirrors at him. He turned around as Elana took Tord's gun and kept shooting Tomeekuma.

The bear dropped it and more Tomeekumas jumped out from the shadows. Tord got ahold of the remote but a Tomeekuma pushed against him.

The remote dropped face down on the floor. The entire building blew up from different places but most importantly, the entrance or their exit.

Elana helped Matilda up and ran for the exit. Tord followed behind as the building collapsed.

 

After all the destruction, they saw the dust and debris clear.

 

This was their freedom from the game at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over! The grand twist of Edd being part of the terror has been revealed last chapter, and now the last of the survivors make their escape. This is not the end! There is another chapter that will finish this story. Thank you for your support on DanganEddsworld.


	30. Danganeddsworld the future

The future held nothing but absolute pain for Tord.

All around he saw the invasion of men in green. Women and children were being slaughtered at the hands of these monsters. Behind them, all the rubble seemed to move. The man in a green hood limped out. Elana was about to shoot but the men in green took Edd and ran far too quickly to shoot.

Two people who weren't in green beckoned them.

"Hey, we're from the Red Army." A girl said in a hushed voice.

Tord recognized her. "You're Eri, right? And the guy next to you is Erin."

The two nodded. Eri whispered, "You're right but there's no time to speak here. We need to get away Red Leader."

"Red leader? I lost that name awhile ago."

"The army decided to let you lead us through the Green Army situation.", Erin said

"I see...where are we going?"

"Back to base sir. There's a plane nearby waiting to take off once you're free."

Tord nodded and looked at Matilda and Elana. "Would you two like to join?"

They nodded. The five of them took off in the plane away from the destruction of London.

~ ~ ~

During the plane ride, Tord had been thinking about Tom. The man in blue was no longer with him. This was reality.

He wanted revenge. Edd took Tom away by breaking him down. Tord's anger and urge for vengeance began once again because of the same person for a different reason.

"I declare war on the Green Army."

This story has come to a close but once one ends then another begins.

 

End.


	31. Author’s final words

This has marked the end of DanganEddsworld. Well...of this particular story. I will make another story about alternative endings plus a short sequel.

Thank you for supporting me and this story so much.


End file.
